Childhood Sweethearts
by JadeSpade305
Summary: *g!p Honeymaren/Elsa* Sometimes you can't really let go of your first love. Follow Honeymaren on her journey to win back the heart of the High School IT girl, who seems to want nothing to do with her.
1. Chapter 1

She's so perfect. With her platinum blonde hair, icy blue eyes, slender neck, don't get me started on those-

"Let me guess, staring at the Ice Queen again?" I rolled my eyes, feeling the weight of my brother's arm around my shoulders.

I heard a chuckle on my right side. "Come on Ryder, everyone and their mother knows that Maren's always here 6:25am sharp, ready to oogle the blonde hottie."

"You're one to talk Kristoff. You turn into biggest idiot on the planet when Anna's around." I retort.

"Can you blame me? The Arendelle sisters are hot!" I tried my best to repress the blush working its way up my face when I noticed Elsa's head turn our direction.

I punched his arm. "Do you have to be so damn loud?" I whispered.

"I got a booming voice. I can't help it." He shrugs. "Well you've definitely got her attention now. Make your move before the rest of her cheer squad swarms her."

"Are you crazy?! No! I-I don't even know what to say."

"Relax sis." Ryder laughs. "It's easy. Just take a deep breath and-"

Next thing you know I'm being shoved forward. Unfortunately I tripped on my own laces, causing me to fall at the feet of the most beautiful girl in the world. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow, holding the books she retrieved from her locker closer to her chest. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Oh my god how do you talk again?

Who knew the sentence "I'm sorry for face planting on your sandals" was hard to formulate? She was looking at me with the most confused expression, and me being the dumbass I am, got lost in her eyes. But how could I not?

Elsa Arendelle has been the love of my life since I was in third grade. I remember Ms. Fawna introducing her to our class as the new student from Norway while she hid behind her leg. The baby fat on her cheeks was just too adorable back then! I shoved Kristoff out of the seat next to me and offered to be her Home Room buddy for the rest of the year. Surprisingly, the two of us hit it off really well! I would just talk and talk while she would nod and give me small smiles. Her voice was so soft and timid that it gave me an excuse to scoot closer to her when she was telling me something.

The two of us were inseparable growing up. We'd have play dates every Monday after school playing knights and princesses. Elsa was very insistent on being the princess all the time. She'd make me do dozens of 'quests'; and if completed, I'd be awarded with a kiss on the cheek. The worst one had to be when she demanded I jump into the pool and slay the Evil Sea Serpent. That definitely wouldn't have been an issue if it wasn't in freezing winter weather….and if I knew how to swim. But regardless of that near death experience, her kisses were always worth it.

Fast forward to middle school and we started holding hands. The little displays of affection were becoming more frequent and I found myself falling deeper and deeper. I was over the moon when she agreed to be my girlfriend in seventh grade. But that fantasy lasted as soon as it came. The summer before freshman year she called it off…for absolutely no reason at all! Next thing I know it was like I didn't even exist. Her being the natural beauty she was got welcomed into the popular crowd, while I watched from the sidelines. But I was never one to back down from a challenge. I'd still try to talk to her when I got a chance, but most of my attempts were met with silence or glares. I was hoping today would be different, but that seems to be unlikely.

"H-Hi Elsa." Here we go with the stuttering…I quickly got up and swung my loose backpack over my shoulder. "Sorry about that." Confident, be confident damn it.

She cleared her throat and took a step back.

"How was your weekend?" I tried. "Do anything fun?"

"Do you need something?" She quipped, head held high.

"No! I was just-I wanted to….I wanted to know how you've been." I smiled nervously, wiping my sweaty palms on my pants.

"Fine." Well she's being awfully difficult today.

"I heard Olaf's been under the weather. I'm planning on bringing some chicken noodle soup tonight. Hopefully that does the trick!" I chuckle.

"Can you quiet down?!" She whispers, taking a step forward and placing her hand on my stomach, carefully glancing around the hallway. "I don't need anyone knowing you're coming over."

Remember those play dates I mentioned? Those haven't exactly stopped, much to her dissatisfaction. Her parents Agnar and Iduna are very close friends with my Aunt Yelana, so every Monday we'd either have dinner at my place or hers. So technically those 'play dates' turned into Family Night, but I'm not complaining.

"Oh, sorry." I whisper. "I just miss the little guy that's all. He's a cutie!" It's true. Her little brother is a big ball of energy. Him and Anna are definitely one in the same. I didn't miss the way her lips turned up for the smallest smile. "And so are you of course." Her face immediately fell into a scowl. Moment ruined.

"You just don't stop do you?"

"I didn't mean to!" I quickly defend. "It's not like I didn't mean it-because you are but-"

"Well well, if it isn't the lezzy lumberjack." I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I swear everytime I see his face I wanna take a razor to his sideburns. "Don't you have some tree to fuck or something?"

"Morning Hans." I say with a nod.

"You might wanna stop perving on my girl." He smirks, snaking his arm around Elsa's shoulders. "Your raging wood is definitely a sight no one here wants to see." What a clown. Always saying the same thing.

"You seem a bit jealous. Don't be sad Hans, not everyone can be my size." I crossed my arms as I saw his eyes go red.

Elsa quickly held him back, wrapping her arms around his waist. A crowd quickly surrounding us.

"Shut up!" He scowled. "You're deformity is repulsive! No girl will ever want to get near that!" 'Ooooooo' I rolled my eyes at the crowd's reaction.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you ask your sister?"

"I don't have a sister you dumbass!" No shit. You talk about your twelve older brothers every chance you get.

"You will in nine months." I smirk, eliciting a loud reaction from the crowd. I felt Kristoff's hands squeezing both my shoulders as he jumped up and down from behind me.

"That's my bestfriend!" He screamed as he hyped me up. Other students around us were going crazy over my clap back. I didn't even notice Hans try to lunge at me.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" A squeaking voice called out.

"Party's over." Kristoff groaned.

"EVERYONE GET TO HOME ROOM NOW! I WILL HAVE NO FIGHTING IN THE HALLS!" Mr. Weselton shouted, causing the crowd to disperse slowly.

"You skewered his ass with that one Maren!" Kristoff laughed. I turned my attention to Elsa and saw Hans shrug out of her hold, storming the other way. Well he's obviously butthurt. The smile on my face dropped when I was met with the iciest glare.

She marched towards me, jabbing her finger into my chest when she got close enough. Damn she's hot. "Stop messing with my boyfriend! You're always trying to get a rise out of him and I'm sick of it!"

Is she really sticking up for that douchebag? "He started it Princess. If he can't take the heat tell him to keep his mouth shut."

She squints her eyes, taking another step forward. "I swear Honeym-"

"Oooo I love it when you call me that." I tease. Probably not a good idea because I can't tell if the red on her cheeks is out of anger or swooning. I'm gonna go with the second one.

"Just stop please." She says in a soft voice, hugging herself. She only does that when she feels small. Guilt quickly stirs at the bottom of my stomach and I don't know why. It's not like I instigated anything! "I don't like fighting."

I let out a sigh and take her hands into mine. "I'm sorry Elsa, I should've known better." Even when we were kids she hated violence-always pulling me away when she saw two kids beating the crap out of each other. Watching Hans and I go back and forth must've triggered her anxiety. "I'll reel it in next time I promise."

Her eyes studied me for a moment before she pulled away, retrieving her fallen books from the floor. "I need to go to class." She said in a voice above a whisper, keeping her eyes trained on the floor as she walked past me. Shit.

LINE BREAK

History has got to be the most boring class ever. It's only second period and I'm struggling to keep my eyes open while Mr. Weselton drones on about some war. I felt something hit the back of my head, and saw the culprit pink eraser bounce on the floor. What the hell? I turned around to see Anna glaring at me.

"Can I help you?" I whisper.

"What's this I hear about Elsa breaking up a fight between you and Hans earlier this morning."

I chuckled. "I don't know what you heard, but it definitely wasn't a fight. I made a small joke and your sister's boyfriend went crazy."

"Yeah right." She scoffs. "Look I don't care if you guys go at it, just don't do it in front of Elsa. She's too innocent for that stuff."

"And you're not?" I question.

"Please, everyone knows I can hold my own." True, she is a feisty one. Kristoff must have a thing for dominant women. "Anyways, I can't have Elsa moping around today. We've got conditioning for cheer and I don't need her puppy dog eyes on full display while we do stadiums."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "I told her I'd keep it in check. You don't have to worry about that happening again."

"Good." She smiles charmingly. "But in order to truly take your word for it, I'm going to need you to make your chocolate soufflé tonight."

I blush. "Fine." I can never say no to these Arendelle girls I swear…


	2. Chapter 2

"Pass me the salad." Anna said with a mouth full of chicken. I looked at her amused as I passed her the bowl. It was 8pm and dinner at the Arendelle's backyard was in full effect.

Who knew someone so thin could have the appetite ten full-grown men.

"And the cornbread. I need some of that." I have no idea how I understood the words coming out of her mouth, but watching her eat was very entertaining. "You got a staring problem or something?" She asks me, swallowing the food in her mouth.

Olaf tugged on her arm. "Careful Anna, you're eating too fast." He said with a face full of concern.

"Come on Olaf, you know I've only got two speeds. Fast or not at all." She smirked. That would've been totally hot if she didn't have barbeque sauce all over her mouth. "Besides, cheer practice made me hungry."

"That's not true! You always eat like that!" The little boy exclaimed. "Mama says eating too fast can make you choke."

"Please…I don't choke." She winks at me. _So help me God._

"Anyways," Ryder starts, clearly uncomfortable in his seat. "Where's Elsa? Did she get held back at practice?"

"Hans took her out to a steakhouse for early dinner. She should be coming home soon."

"A steakhouse? The one next to the bowling alley?"

"Yeah why?" She asks, licking her fingers.

I couldn't help but sneer. _What a classy guy…_

Ryder laughs. "That place is only known for hiring hot college girls with big tits. It's dinner and a show for us gents." He looks over at me. "And ladies who like ladies of course. Their meat is super rubbery but if Esmeralda's serving me everything tastes great." He nudges me. "Am I right or am I right?"

"Yeah she's super fine." I swoon thinking about the tan skinned girl. "What's with the look?" I ask, as Anna's fiery teal blue eyes bore into mine.

"You're a pig." She states, taking a bite of her cornbread.

"I am not!" I retort.

"She's not a pig Anna." Olaf intrudes, bouncing on his seat. "Pigs are pink and fat."

"I see no difference."

"Why don't you grill Ryder?! He's the one who brought it up!"

"Everything okay over there?" Agnar asks from the other end of the table.

"Yes Papa." Anna answered, her angry façade transitioning into one of a sweet Daddy's girl.

He smiles at us before returning to his conversation with Iduna and Aunt Yelana.

"Elsa's home!" Olaf shouts, springing out of his chair to greet his sister in the house.

I could see the smile on her face through the kitchen screen door as she knelt down to hug him. Though I couldn't hear them, I knew he was probably telling Elsa all about his day while jumping everywhere.

Next thing you know he was dragging her out towards us in the backyard. "Come on come on! We're about to eat the chocolate soufflé!" He licked his lips.

"I thought you were sick." She replied with a giggle, holding his hand.

"Not anymore! Maren gave me soup earlier and now I'm all better." He grins, forcing her to sit next to me as he plopped on her lap.

"Hey sis, how was the date?" Anna asked, cutting up slices of cake for her and Olaf.

"It was nice."

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"I just ate." She said flatly, still not looking in my direction. It doesn't take a genius to know that Elsa's not the biggest steak fan. She probably just had a baked potato.

"But there's always room for dessert right?" Without waiting for her response, I handed her a plate with a generous amount of soufflé. She eyed it carefully before looking back at me. "I didn't do anything to it I swear! Give it a try."

She slowly took a bite, setting her fork back down. "I've had better." She replies nonchalantly.

I smiled in amusement. "Challenge accepted."

She cocked her head to the side. "What?"

"Mission: Make Elsa The Greatest Chocolate Souffle She's Had In Her Life is a go."

"You're such a dork." She mumbled, standing up. "I'm gonna go get changed. And no you can't come Honeymaren." My mouth instantly shut. She knows me so well.

"Well hurry up!" Anna says. "Ryder and I are about to crush you losers at charades."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Just give me a few minutes."

"No sexting your boyfriend up there you hear me!"

The blonde quickly turned around. "Anna!" She whisper yelled, her face turning red with embarrassment. "I'm not-I don't-"

"What's sexting?" Olaf asked innocently.

She looked at her sister. "You said it, now you have to deal with the repercussions." With a quick turn of her heel she was walking back into the house. Has she been doing squats lately because her ass looks gr-. "Eyes off my backside Honeymaren."

"I wasn't looking!" _Liar._

"Uh huh." She replies unconvincingly.

LINE BREAK

"I can't read this one." Olaf says, scrunching up the paper in his hand and grabbing another slip. "I can't read this one either."

I was tapping my foot, "patiently" waiting for the 5 year old to give me something.

"Huh, I don't know what that is." Forty-five seconds have gone by and we still haven't gotten a single point. Anna and Ryder are up by 24. So much for a redemption round…

"Oh I know this one!"

"TIME!" Ryder called out. "And that's another fat zero for you guys." Olaf's lip quivered in sadness.

"I'm stupid." He said out of frustration.

"Don't be too hard on yourself buddy." I picked him up and sat him on my lap. "You're the smartest kid I know. Most 5 year olds can't even say the word charades so you're light years ahead."

"Really?"

I ruffle his hair. "I never lie. You were a great partner."

"Better than Elsa?" He smiles.

"That's not even a question. She's got no excuse to be bad, she can read."

"Where is she anyways?" Anna asked. "I haven't seen her since she went upstairs."

"I'll check on her!" Did I say that too fast?

"By all means Romeo." She quipped, tossing a grape into her mouth. "I'd re-adjust if I were you though. Don't want her knowing you're too excited."

I looked down at my pants out of embarrassment only to hear her laughter.

"Not funny." I glare, before walking up the stairs. As I raise my hand to knock on her door I hear a sniffle.

"I'll be down in a minute Anna." She says hastily.

Without giving it much though I entered her room. Probably shouldn't have done that.

Her glassy eyes turned stone cold in a split second. "What are you doing here?!" She quickly turned around, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.

I ignored her question and approached her slowly. "Elsa what's the matter?"

"It's none of your business." She hisses, still facing her desk. "You have no right barging in here."

I take one of her hands and gently run over her knuckles with my thumb. "What's the matter?" I asked softly.

She immediately jerks her hand back. "DON'T touch me."

"Okay okay I'm sorry." I reply, putting my hands up to surrender. "You don't have to tell me." As the silence engulfed us I scanned her room. "No way." I chuckled after noticing the stash of photos hiding underneath her desk lamp. I grabbed the one on top and let out a laugh. "Do you remember this day?"

She looked at my quizzically, coming over to my side to look at the picture in my hand. A smile that was soon covered by her hand lit up her face. "I do. That's the day you jumped off the roof because you thought you could stand on top of air."

"What can I say? I was an eight year old dumbass." The picture was one of me smiling big with a brand new cast on my arm while Elsa glared…most likely at my stupidity. She was always so mature for her age.

"You were." She giggled.

"But it was still a win for me."

"How?" She's so cute when she tilts her head like that.

"Because I was able to convince you that my arm would heal if you kissed me. Now that I think of it, maybe you were the dumb one."

She slapped my arm, playfully rolling her eyes. "You wish."

"Not really. I like my women smart." I winked. "…and blonde…and sweet….and smoking hot-" She hit my arm again. "What?! It's not my fault you check all the boxes."

The smile on her face slowly disappeared as she sat at the foot of her bed. "It was Hans and I's six month anniversary today." She whispered, eyes still downcast.

I took a seat next to her. "Why do you seem so sad about that?"

"Maybe because he spent dinner flirting with our waitress and eyeing every girl that walked past him." She replied venomously. _What a fucking douchebag! _"I mean I know other girls have bigger boobs and nicer butts than me but would it have killed him to acknowledge that I was right in front of him?!" I decided it would be best to let her rant before saying anything. She wrapped her arms around her midsection. "He said that I should get a boob job."

"I'm gonna stop you right there. Your boyfriend has no idea what he's talking about." I scoff. "He's already walking on thin ice for taking you to that whorehouse steakhouse for your anniversary."

"I don't think he even knew it was our anniversary." She said quietly.

I take her hands in mine, and this time she doesn't pull away. "Listen to me Elsa. I've told you this before and I'm gonna say it again." I turned her chin to look at me. "You're the most amazing girl I know. You've got such a big heart, and such a kind soul. Please don't let a clown like Hans feed your insecurities with his idiotic comments."

"Well maybe if I listened to him a little he'd stop looking at other girls." I swear I'm gonna beat this guy's ass for making her feel this way.

"Elsa." I start, noticing the frustrated tears in her blue eyes. "You are so beautiful. The issue here isn't you, it's him! I'd still be nuts about you if your bra size got knocked down a couple cups!" I joked.

She ignored me, still stuck in her own head. "I don't think I'd ever be able to satisfy him."

"Well that's something him and I have in common then." That got her attention. "Being around you is never satisfying." Her eyes fell as the first tears escaped. "Because I can never get enough of you." She looked up at me and wrapped her arms around my waist, burying her face in my neck.

"Always the charmer." She mumbled as I embraced her, slowly rubbing her back. "Thank you."

"Anytime Princess."

LINE BREAK

"Wow they are just all over each other today." Kristoff said as I chained my bike to the bike rack.

"Believe me, I know." The first thing I saw riding into school was Elsa and Hans making out against the hood of his car and it's an image I very much want to get rid of.

"Why though? I thought you said he was being a douchebag to her."

"Because good girls love bad boys." We turned our heads to the guy who interrupted our conversation. "It's a fact."

"What do you want Eugene?" Kristoff rolled his eyes as the brown haired boy set his bike in the slot next to mine.

"Just wanted to contribute to the conversation Bjorman. Look Maren, if you want the girl to like you she's gotta think loads of other chicks are into you also. You gotta make the inner cattiness claw its way out of her. Imagine how hot that would be." Jealous Elsa would be a sight for sure.

"You give the shittiest advice." The blonde laughs.

"I do not!" Eugene defended. "I've got a bunch of girls that are all up on these nuts." He said, grabbing his sack.

"Like who?" I ask. "Dr. Yzma? She's ancient as fuck!"

"Is she really the first girl that came to your mind?" He shutters, thinking of the physics teacher. "I know for a fact that Ariel wants me."

"Yeah right! The whole school knows that her and Eric from the sailing team are fooling around." Kristoff crosses his arms. "You can't compete with that! He's captain of the sailing team and you're captain of-"

"Her pussy!"

"MR. FITZHERBERT! Speak those profanities again and you'll have detention! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes Ms. Gothel." He mutters while Kristoff and I hold in our laugh.

"You know Eugene I think she wants you in detention so she can have you all to herself." I tease.

"That's totally not hot."

"Out of our way geek squad!" Hans' voice booms as he shoulder checks me, pulling Elsa along. She turns to give me a sad smile before holding on to his arm.

"What the hell was that? Why didn't you do anything?" Kristoff asks me while I watch the couple walk away.

"I promised her that I would stop fighting."

"Screw that! You could take that guy no problem. He's all bark and no bite!"

"Beating his ass isn't worth having Elsa shut me out."

"Wow you're in deep." Eugene said. "The only thing I'm deep in is Ariel's p-"

"Please don't finish that sentence, I'm trying to keep my breakfast down." Kristoff gags.

The fact that these are two of my closest friends is a mystery to me. Kristoff and I go way back to first grade. Surprisingly we actually hated each other, but that was due to the rivalry we had on the tetherball court. Once he got past the idea that I was better than him he mellowed out. Don't ask him his side of the story though because he says otherwise.

Eugene joined our twosome freshman year when I saved his ass after Mr. Jafar caught him stealing from the cafeteria. Long story short I threatened to tell Principal Disney that he's been leering at Jasmine more than a teacher should. That shut him up real quick.

"Look, all I'm saying is if you want to the speed up the process, you gotta get her thinking that she's got some competition. You need to stop following her around like a damn puppy and find some other girl's leg to hump. Girls are obsessed with the chase. Once the attention is gone they crave it – it's like crack to them!"

"Elsa's different."

"Elsaaa is a girl." He deadpanned.

"Call me crazy but I'm actually with Eugene on this one." Kristoff says.

My jaw dropped. "You called his advice shitty two seconds ago!"

"Yeah but it makes sense to me now." He shrugs. "You wanna watch the Ice Queen come out full force? Then she's gotta see that other hotties want that snake it your pants."

"Must you be so crass?" I roll my eyes.

"Hey if Kristoff and I actually agree on something, it's worth some consideration."

I look back and forth at the both of them, contemplating what they just told me. I mean….what's the worst that can happen…right?


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa

"You coming to my game on Friday?" Hans asks, leaning against the lockers as I pulled out my stats book.

"Of course I am." I smile. "I'm cheering."

"Yeah you always look real good when you wear that outfit." He smirks. "How about we make a deal?"

"Sure!" I close my locker to give him my full attention. "What kind of deal?"

"If I win us the game…"I gulp when he steps closer, grazing his hand on my lower back. "You let me up that skirt for the night."

"Hans!" I shake off his hold.

"Oh come on Elsa." He groans. "We've been dating for months and we still haven't gotten past a make out session. You freak out when I try get to second base!"

"I-I don't like being touched." I rushed.

"Bullshit." He scoffs before leaning into my ear. "I could make you feel so good baby." He peppered gentle kisses along my neck. I knew he'd get pissed if I pulled away so I shut my eyes, waiting for him to stop. But something else happened instead. I saw golden brown eyes staring back at me. And without much control I let out a whimper.

A deep chuckle ran through my ear. "You like that huh?" The hands on my waist moved down to cup my ass. "You must since you're not doing the best job of holding back those moans." I tilted my head back, allowing for more access. "Fuck you're so hot. I can't wait to feel how tight that pussy really is."

"Oh Ho-"

"YO HANS!" My eyes shot open as I snapped back to reality. "I know your girl's hot but save that shit for the bedroom man." Naveen jested while other members of the football team roared in laughter.

"My bad." He smirked cockily. "I can't take her home so I had to satisfy her somehow."

"You are the man!" Hercules slapped his chest. "You know how to get those quiet girls freaky! You gotta teach me."

"Some things can't be taught." I rolled my eyes, removing his hand from my backside. I don't even know what happened there! It felt like I was in a trance and honeym- No. I wasn't thinking of her, there's no way. I'm not the kind of person to think of someone else when I'm with my boyfriend!

"So I take it we're definitely on for Friday." He says with an animalistic look in his eye.

"No Hans-"

He gives me a quick peck on the lips. "Can't wait." And with that he turns on his heel to catch up with his teammates.

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. No no no! What did I do?

"You alright there Sweets?" Speak of the devil that I definitely wasn't thinking about. She had a dopey smile on her face as she approached me. "You look a bit flush."

"I-I'm okay." I mumble, looking anywhere else but her.

"You sure? Here let me take your books. You look like you're going be sick." She smoothly takes them into her arms, carrying them in her right hand.

"I just feel a bit warm that's all."

"The Ice Queen? Feeling warm? That's not a good sign." She teases. "But in all seriousness are you okay?" I nod. "Can I walk you to class?"

"Sure." I respond curtly.

After a few moments of comfortable silence she opened her mouth. "You look really pretty today by the way."

I felt heat rush to my cheeks and gave her a small smile. _What the hell? Control yourself. You get compliments everyday, this isn't any different!_

"Hey are you doing anything Saturday night?"

"Perhaps. Why?"

"Well…there's a…I was thinking-" I bit my lip at her nervousness. She's so cute when she stutters. _You didn't hear that._ "The festival of lights is coming to town and I wanted to know if you'd like to go…with me."

"Oh."

"I know the guy who rents canoes out on the dock, so I figured we could watch the lanterns from the lake."

"I'm going with Hans that night." I said, doing my best to wave it off.

"That's….that's cool." She replies with a tight smile, masking her dejectedness.

"But it won't be only us." Why do I feel the need to elaborate? "Some girls on the squad and football players are going too." Like that's gonna do anything…

"It should be really fun. Eugene went in Corona last year and he said it was amazing." She held the classroom door open and let me walk in. "Hopefully we bump into each other."

"Settle down class settle down." Dr. Maleficent said calmly. Honeymaren slipped my books on my desk and took a seat in front of me.

"I hope you're all having a good morning." Mumbles echoed around the room. She quickly became irritated by the lack of enthusiasm from the class. "It looks like you all need to get some sleep."

"No we just hate math!" Phillip belted out.

"You little scoundrel!" I could see Honeymaren's shoulders shaking as she tried to hold in her laugh. "Back in my day if you didn't learn math you were good as dead!"

"Well thankfully none of us grew up in 800B.C. so I don't know what you're bragging about you Hag."

"Principal's office. Now." She said venomously.

"Anything to get out of here." He said, walking out of class.

"Thanks to your classmate's unruly behavior, we're going to be having a pop quiz." The whole room groaned in displeasure. "This was supposed to be extra credit but I've changed my mind." She passed out the papers to the desks in the front rows. "You will have 10 minutes to complete it while I have a word with Principal Disney. No cheating or I'll fail you for the year." And with that she left.

I glanced at the quiz and my eyes went wide at the five questions. These were similar to the homework problems we had to do last night. That wouldn't be an issue if I actually did them….

"Anybody know the answer to number 1?" Aladdin asked aloud. "And number 2, and 3, and 4, and…"

I shook my head and saw Honeymaren with her head down, quickly scribbling away. Everyone was busy talking, trying to copy each others answers while the brunette flipped her paper over and leaned back into her chair. How did she finish so fast? Oh yeah, she's smart.

I tapped her shoulder. "Hey." I whispered.

She turned back to me. "What's up babe?"

Ignoring her pet name I pointed to her paper. "I need to see your quiz."

"Ah ah ah no can do. That would be cheating." She teased.

"Seriously? Come on, just give it to me."

"I suppose I could…" Great. "But first…" She tapped on her right cheek, making kissy noises.

"No." I deadpanned.

"That's too bad." She laughed. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Should've done the assignment."

Okay that approach didn't work, lets try another. "I said…" With smoldering eyes I crossed my arms under my breasts and folded them on the desk. Her eyes trailed downward towards my cleavage as she gulped. "Can I please see your paper?" I batted my lashes at her and bit the corner of my lip.

"M-My p-paper-see" She shook her head out of a daze. "No."

"Not even if I give you a kiss?" I said with a sultry tone.

"A kiss?" I nodded my head. "O-Okay." She pulled the collar of her shirt away from her neck. With my pointer finger I turned her to face me.

"Close your eyes." I whispered, my breath tickling her lips. She closed them so tight that her eyebrows furrowed. I leaned in about a hair away from her face before reaching over to grab the quiz on her desk.

She immediately opened them. "What? That's not fair!" She pouts, eyeing me as I copied the paper.

"Shouldn't have got too greedy." I teased.

"Oh man…." She turned back around and slumped in her chair. She's such a child.

After answering the five questions I floated the quiz back on her desk. As she turned to look at me I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Y-Yeah n-no problem."

"What the hell was that Elsa?" Naveen asked loudly to my right.

"What?" I replied casually.

"You just kissed the weirdo!" A few heads turned in our direction.

"No I didn't." I said quietly, playing with my fingers.

"Yes you did I saw you! Are you a lezzy or something?!" I heard people break out into whispers around me. _No no no!_ I felt my palms get sweaty and decided to keep my eyes down. _I can't have them thinking I'm a-I'm not-"_

"Back off Naveen!" Honeymaren said fiercely.

"Speak for yourself!" He sneered. "Arendelle was kissing on you and I think we all want to know why."

I felt tears prick at my eyes. I always hated attention. Especially this kind of attention.

"I asked her too." She said smoothly. I finally look up to watch her. "I told Elsa I'd give her the answers if she kissed me on the cheek."

A few of the football players roared in laughter.

"You are such a loser, Lady Wood! Can't get a girl to kiss you so you pretty much blackmail her?! Get this through your head… you're a freak! No one would ever want you! Even Quasi can get more play than you! Word of advice, if you ever get a girl, make sure she's blind so your deformity won't bother her too much!" Though I couldn't see her face, I noticed her shoulders slightly shrink. "I can't wait to tell Hans about this so he can kick your ass at lunch!"

"Why is everyone talking?!" Dr. Maleficent barged into the classroom. "Pass the quizzes up now! You're all trying my patience…"

Honeymaren turned to gather my quiz and I mouthed her a thank you. I quirked an eyebrow after she barely acknowledged it.

LINE BREAK

Three periods have passed by and the sudden change in Honeymaren's demeanor was bothering me more than it should have. There's no doubt that Naveen's words hurt her so I had to make sure she was alright. I caught her walking out of French and pulled on her arm.

"Elsa?"

"I wanted to say thank you for earlier."

"No problem." Still off.

"Naveen is an idiot. You're nothing like he labeled you as so please don't believe him."

Before she got a chance to respond she was slammed against the lockers and punched in the stomach.

"HANS STOP!"


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa

A groan escapes her lips as she hunches over in pain.

"What the fuck is up with that shit you pulled in class Freak?" I stood in front of him before he could throw another punch.

"Stop it Hans!" A small crowd started to form, creating a circle around us.

He ignores me. "Answer me before I beat your ass! You think you can go kissing on my girl like that and get away with it?!"

"I didn't kiss her." She finally says, standing up straight.

"Lie again and I'll punch those teeth right out your damn mouth! Naveen told me everything!

"What a reliable person to believe." She replies sarcastically. "Didn't he just learn the difference between right and left last year?"

Thankfully a security guard blew his whistle before Hans could charge her. "Break it up! Everyone get to class!"

"It's lunch time!" A random student in the circle says.

"Then get to lunch! I don't give a fuck. What you little clowns aren't going to do is make me hate my job more than I already do. Now go!"

The shrill sound of his whistle is loud enough for everyone to scatter in different directions.

"This isn't over." Hans says, looking at her with menacing eyes.

"Boy you better leave before I throw you out my hallway!" Mr. Mattias says, taking a hold of his letterman jacket and dragging him away from us. "I don't get paid enough for this…"

Once everyone cleared out I turned to Honeymaren. "Are you okay?"

She continues to hold her stomach but nods nonetheless. I step up closer and replace her hands with mine, lightly dragging my fingers down the same area. "Are you sure?" She winces the second after I ask, taking a step back.

"I'm alright." She responds.

"I'm sorry." Biting down on my trembling lip and wrapping my arms around my body. "He wouldn't have hit you if I wasn't being so stupid."

She immediately grabs my hands and runs her thumbs over my knuckles. "Hey hey it's not your fault. He would've done that anyways. Besides, i-it doesn't even hurt. I just bruise easily that's all!"

"That doesn't make me feel better…" She chuckles before pulling me into a hug, allowing me to bury my face in her neck.

"If I'm being honest, a punch in the gut was totally worth a kiss from you." I hid my smile before pulling away.

"Always the sweet talker huh?"

"You know it!" She replies with her classic lopsided grin. "You feel better now?" She asks, gently rubbing my back.

"Not really." I sigh. He didn't have to put his hands on her.

"Don't worry my Sweet. How about I take you out for some ice cream after school? I mean, you're probably going to have to ride on my bike handles but it shouldn't be too far away."

"Ok-"

"Girl where have you been?" Belle asks strutting towards us. "I need to copy your chem homework before the bell rings.

"Couldn't you have asked for it earlier?" I roll my eyes, breaking my contact with Honeymaren.

"I was busy copying the math homework." She says, taking notice of the girl next to me. "Hey Honeymaren." She smirks.

Um, what the hell was that?

"H-Hi." She replies shyly. Why is she playing with her suspender buckles? She only does that when she's nervous. I narrow my eyes at the French girl, but she's too busy batting her lashes at my favorite dork-my friend, I mean my friend.

"Love the suspenders." Belle flirts, moving closer. "Not many people can pull it off." She loops a pointer finger around the right buckle.

"O-Oh t-thank you." She replies bashfully, eyes trained on Belle's hands.

"Was there something you needed?" I asked sharply, making my presence known.

She giggled, finally turning to me. "Well there was, but then I remembered that you already turned it in during third period."

"That's too bad." I crossed my arms. I'm not being a bitch, I'm just tired… "Should've done it."

"Well aren't you a little hypocrite." She jests. Don't get me wrong, Belle is one of my best friends but she can be annoying as hell sometimes.

"Do you maybe uh- would you like some help perhaps?" Honeymaren chimes in. "I'm taking AP Chem right now so I could help you out."

"That would be great!" She smiles, running her hand down her arm. What kind of game is she playing right now?! "Balancing equations has never been my strong suit."

"That's literally the easiest part." I mutter.

"Someone's moody." If I hear this bitch laugh one more time I will strangle her. "It should only take about ten minutes of your time." She tells Honeymaren, biting her lip. "But knowing me, I go much longer than planned…" Excuse me? Who says that?!

"I-uh-well…that's alright. Everyone's got a different learning curve." The dark brown haired girl laughs nervously, shoving her hands into her pockets. I raise an eyebrow at her body language.

"I'd like to think my learning curve is very, very arched." Where is she going with this? "Kind of like my back when I'm getting hit from behind." My eyes widen and I turn my attention to Honeymaren who looks like she's about to pass out.

"Oh w-wow." She stumbles over her words. "That's n-nice…I guess." Despite her tan skin, I could see the blush forming her on cheeks. I know that there's no reason for me to glare at her but I can't help it.

With another annoying giggle Belle moves into her personal space. She places her pointer finger under the flustered girl's chin and closes her mouth. "Walk me to study hall?"

"Absolutely…" She replies in a dreamy trance.

"Bye girly. See you at practice!" My 'friend' winks at me before they walk off together.

Bitch…

She's all smiles now, just wait until I make her run a hundred suicides later this afternoon.

LINEBREAK (Honeymaren)

Okay can someone tell me what I did wrong? I've been running around looking like an idiot in this P.E. soccer match and Elsa's been glaring at me from the bleachers. Usually I'd be ecstatic to get any sort of attention from her but this is different. I take another glance up and-nope she's definitely glaring.

Come on! Think! What did I do? She finally leaves from her spot and I let out a breath of relief I didn't even know I was holding in. Suddenly, I saw a glimpse of platinum blonde hair making its way down to the field and I'm back on guard. Though I can't hear her footsteps, it's almost as if I feel the ground shaking from her anger. I step away from the game to quench my thirst with some Gatorade.

"You've been ignoring me." I could tell from the tone of her voice that she's now in HBIC mode. Lips pursed, arms crossed, hip tilted to the right.

"You looked mad so I wanted to give you some space."

"Oh is that right?"

"Well….kinda…" I gulp as her eyes narrow at me. "Did I do something to upset you?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Her voice seems too calm and collected for this situation which means she's about to blow any second if I don't pick my words carefully.

"Okay." Shit, wrong answer.

I can literally feel her seething. She's a powder keg about to explode. Should I run and take cover or will that make it worse?

"You are absolutely hopeless!" Suddenly I was being verbally ambushed by a flurry of Norwegian words. I probably look like a fish out of water right now.

Noticing that the Gatorade keg was leaking, I put an empty cup underneath and tried to stop it. Which was a bad move I guess because now her yelling got even louder and her usually timid hand gestures got even bigger. I kind of wish I knew what she was saying but in a way I'm glad I don't. Because now I can just focus on how sexy she looks when she's angry. Man her blood in pumping!

"Are you even paying attention to anything I'm saying?!" She stomps, balling her fists to her sides.

"You're so hot." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could process them.

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks due to embarrassment. I'm so dead.

She huffs, and without another word she turns on her heels and walks back to the bleachers. Despite how terrible I feel, I couldn't help but look at her backside. Damn…a low whistle escapes my lips and I'm immediately met with the deadliest glare I've ever seen.

"Sorry!" I apologize. Like that's gonna do anything…

"Maren! Bring your ass back in the game!"

"Coming Coach Gaston!" I respond.

"Ms. Arendelle you have ten seconds to get off my greens!"

She rolls her eyes and struts back to the track. "I'll meet you by the bike rack at 3:30pm. Don't be late."

Alright Baby. Did I say that outloud?

She shrieks in frustration as she runs her runs through her hair. More Norwegian words flying out as she walks away.

Guess I did.

Ice cream should be interesting.

LINE BREAK

Five minutes have gone by and the awkwardness has dialed up to eleven.

"H-How do you like your ice cream?" I try.

She glares at me and swallows the scoop in her mouth. "Not that great."

"You're on your second cup." I do my best not to laugh.

"AND?!"

"Nothing!" I reply quickly. "Would you like to try some of mine?" Without answering, she takes a huge scoop full of my hazelnut and tosses it on top of her chocolate. Just take half of my ice cream why don't you?

"If you didn't want to share it, you shouldn't have offered." I've got to stop thinking out loud.

"Okay, what's up with you? You've got me walking on eggshells here. Why are you so pissed at m-"

"What were you doing with Belle?"

I cock an eyebrow at her. "Is that what this is about?"

"Answer the question Honeymaren!" She taps her fingers on the ice cream shop table.

"Homework! We were doing homework. Well to be more specific, I was doing her homework and she was just…"

She folds her arms. "She was just what?"

"Just sitting there…touching me."

"Touching you?!"

"Not like that!" I defended. "Like, running her nails down my back and arms. It was kinda…nice?"

"Why was she doing that?" Oh no, here we go again with the calm voice.

"I think she was trying to relax me. I was pretty nervous around her. You of all people know how bad I am with girls." I mumble.

"Do you like her or something?"

"I mean she's super hot-" That's my tenth glare of the day from her. "But she just caught me off guard."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Come on now Elsa." I laugh. "You know you're my girl."

She raises an eyebrow at me.

"Well I know it, you're still in denial. Don't tell me you're jealous…"

She rolls her eyes and huffs. "You wish."

"I do." I tell her honestly. "It reminds me of the time back in third grade when you yelled at Snow White for borrowing my purple crayon."

"I had to let that harlot know it was mine!"

"The crayon or me?" I smirked, trying to get a rise out of her.

She shakes her head. "Listen I'm just looking out for you because Belle has a bit of a reputation. She's circled the block plenty of times if you know what I mean."

"Thanks for the heads up but I'll be fine. There's this blonde girl I'm into anyways."

"I heard she's taken."

"I don't mind waiting." I smile. "She's worth it."

She stares at me for a few seconds and wets her lips. "Honeymaren…I've got something to ask you."

"What's up?"

"Hans wants to take it to the next level this Friday night."

"What do you mean?" I ask slowly, carefully watching her features.

Her face turned red. "You know…"

"Sex?"

"Yes."

"Is that what you want?"

She sighed. "I don't know."

"Is he pressuring you?" She said silent for a few beats. "I'll take that as a yes."

"It's not that. He's mentioned that we've been together for a few months. Am I being a prude?"

"Hell no!" I sneer. "If you're not ready than you're not ready. It's as simple as that. He shouldn't be guilting you in the first place."

"But do you think I'm being scared for no reason? I heard it was suppose to feel good." The way she's trying to justify this is blowing my mind.

"Elsa, it's normal to be nervous. I really think you're going about this the wrong way though. You have just as much say in this as he does."

"Have you ever…..?"

Now it was my turn to blush. "I haven't even kissed a girl yet." Why didn't I just say no?

"So we're pretty much the blind leading the blind."

"Here's what I'll say, if you really want to go through with it I support you." I don't but she doesn't need to know that. "But when you're over at his house and it's getting too much please call me and I'll pick you right up."

"Okay." She said, playing with her fingers again.

"Have you told Anna?"

"She's the first person I told."

"What did she say?"

"She said it would be a good time to put my flexibility to the test." Stop thinking about it stop thinking about it stop thinking about it. Get that image out of your head before you accidentally flip this table over with your boner. "But she doesn't like that it's with Hans."

"Your sister is a very smart person."

"She is, but she doesn't know when to stop talking. I didn't need her to tell me about what techniques she uses when she's giving head."

"You think she could show me?" That joke obviously didn't land. "Kidding, I was kidding." She glared even harder. Hey in my defense I've seen the woman eat, and let me tell you….she can put _a lot _of things in her mouth.

"Stop thinking about my sister before I slap you."

The dreamy smile fell from my face. "Sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

The Southern Isles is leading 42-10 right now and I couldn't be happier. Hans has been tackled almost every other play. I have no idea why he's still on the field. Our football coach threw his hat on the ground when the opposing team intercepted another pass.

"Everyone huddle up!" He yells to his offense jogging off to the sideline. Please, three minutes left? There's no hope.

"Hey 12!" Someone from the bleachers shouts as Hans takes off his helmet. "You're garbage!" I had to hold in a laugh when I realized it was his oldest brother, Aksel. "How are you gonna force a throw against double coverage?! Your running back was open down the seam!"

"Let's go boys! You got this!" Anna screams, waving her poms in the air. "We actually suck ass but the parents in the stands will throw a riot if we don't act supportive." She whispers to me.

The rest of the team mirrors her enthusiasm. And so do I, but for completely different reasons. I want the Southern Isles to put more points on the board.

"Yay Elsa!" I hear a little voice cheer. "Go Anna!"

I turned to the crowd to see Olaf sitting on Honeymaren's lap wearing the biggest smile. He was happily shoving popcorn into his face to a point where the majority of them weren't making it in his mouth.

I give him a smile in return.

"You guys close?" Belle asks, standing next to me.

"Yeah he's my brother."

"Not him, I'm talking about Honeymaren. Your family seems to know her very well." She prods.

"We went to school together when we were kids." How did I not notice that her voice sounded so nasally?

"Nothing every came out of that?"

"What are you getting at?" My patience was running thin and I don't know why.

"I wanted to know if you ever got together."

"No." I said sharply. We decided, well I decided, that when high school rolled around the corner that no one was to know that we were in a relationship back in middle school. I didn't need anything there following me here.

"So you're not into her right?"

"I have a boyfriend." Can she just leave?! God it's like listening to nails on a chalkboard.

"Chill out Arendelle." She replies sarcastically. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't have feelings for the cutie. It's good to know that she's fair game." She winks at me. "Catch you later." I didn't even realize I was following after her until Anna pulled on my arm.

"You okay sis?"

No. "I'm fine." I spat.

She followed my line of vision and rolled her eyes. "I don't know how you're still friends with her. You guys are so fake to each other it's unreal."

"Mama always says to play nice Anna."

"How political of you." She smirks. "You sound like dad when he's doing his campaigns. What did she say?"

"She asked about Honeymaren."

"You know Elsa, green was never your color."

"It's not my fault these stupid uniforms are green and purple." Seriously what was the point of that comment?

"That's not what I'm talking about." She continued to smirk at me. "I'm not surprised though. You've always been territorial."

"I'm not following."

"For someone so smart you can be so clueless sometimes. All I'm saying is that you've never liked sharing back then and you definitely don't like it now." I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Do I have to spell it out for you? You pretty much unknowingly gave her the signal to move in on Honeymaren. For crying out loud Elsa, you're practically oozing with jealously, I had to pull you away before you gave the girl a beat down."

"I wasn't going to hit her!"

"Your eyes said different." She laughed. "Don't worry about it, this minor set back can be easily fixed. Just tell the geek that Belle has STDs. Boom problem solved."

"What's that gonna do? Besides, she doesn't even like her."

"Your innocence is too cute! You honestly think nothing happened during study hall? I mean, scratching her back? Yeah more like, copped a feel of that fire hose."

"Honeymaren wouldn't lie to me." Right?

"Maybe you're right, but from a macro perspective…two horny teenagers doesn't equal completed chemistry homework sets….it equals something much more wet than that."

"Hey what happened to the cheering?!" A strained voice asks from the stands. "The team needs some spirit!"

"Shut up Phil!" Coach Mode yells through her megaphone. "Don't be getting on my girls because your nephew can't seem to catch a fucking ball!" She's right. The only thing Hercules is good at is looking somewhat attractive in his uniform.

"Piss off, Edna!" He retorts, face steaming with anger.

"My girls are regional champions! It's almost an insult that we even have to be here right now watching this shit team embarrass the school! I'd rather be funding the chess club!" The fact that she could say that so confidently in a tracksuit is such a power move.

"Whatever." The short man mumbles and takes a seat. I let out a laugh when I noticed that his legs were dangling from the bleachers.

The whistle signaled the end of regulation. "Final score, Southern Isles Warriors 45, Arendelle Kings 10." How did they manage to put more point on the board?

"Finally it's over!" Coach Mode rejoices. "Alright ladies, enjoy the weekend! We're going to be stunting starting Monday!"

Hans jogged to where I was at and place a peck on my lips. "Give me a couple minutes to shower and get dress and we can head out alright?"

"Sure." I respond. He runs back to his team while Anna nudges me.

"Don't forget to use protection later."

"Anna…." I warn.

"What I don't want to be an Aunt yet! And don't wait up for me later, I'll be busy with Eric."

"Isn't he with Ariel?"

"They're not together. And this is nothing serious either. I just need something to bounce on you know?"

I roll my eyes. "Get out of here."

She starts to walk off. "Remember what I said…play with the balls."

"GO!" She laughs before hooking arms with the swim captain waiting by the fence.

"You're looking mighty fine tonight Sweets." I turn around to see Honeymaren approaching me. "Whoever thought it was a good idea to put slits on those cheer skirts was heaven sent." She teases.

"Where's Olaf?" I ask as she openly oogles my legs.

Her eyes snapped back to met mine as she smiles out of embarrassment. "He left with your parents. Hans must be devastated huh?"

"He's always a bit salty after a loss."

"I would be too if my brother was heckling me in the stands." She laughs. "So you ready for tonight?"

"I don't think anything's going to happen. I mean, the deal was only if he won but we'll see, he might need a little pick me up."

"You know, if you ever needed someone to practice on, I'd be more than happy to volunteer." She's taking this a lot better than I was expecting. Meanwhile, I'm internally freaking out.

I push her shoulder. "In your dreams."

"Every night." She winks. "But I meant what I told you earlier this week. If you ever change your mind sometime tonight, give me a call and I'll take you straight home."

"Thank you." I half smile.

"And if at any point you just want to run and away with me and get married, I'm game for that as well."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"Maren lets go! Eugene's gonna lose his shit if we're late!" Her friend Kristoff yelled out from the sidewalk.

"That's my cue. See you soon Elsa." She waves, meeting up with the rugged blonde.

LINE BREAK

I was lying on my back while my neck was being ravished by rough kisses. "You seem happier than I thought you'd be."

"What can I say? It was a terrible game, but you gave me something to be excited about." Hans whispers, ghosting my lips.

"I thought you said we'd only…you know….if you won."

He pulls away. "Wow way too make a guy feel like shit Els."

I immediately grab his cheeks. "I didn't mean too. You know that I just want you to feel better."

"I've got a couple ideas on how." He shoves his tongue in my mouth. Intruder alert! His hands wandered over my breasts as he grinded down on me. "You make me so hard baby." He grunts. Really? I don't feel anything. Either he's lying or I'm going to be dealing with a jellybean for the rest of the night.

Within a second he took his shirt off and went back to clumsily kissing on my neck. I know this is my first time….but wow he is bad at this.

"Are you w-"

"Hans!" A voice booms from the front door. I frantically sit up as he reaches for his shirt. "Get over here loser! We need to review your football tape!"

"Shit! I didn't know Aksel was gonna be home. You need to go!" He whispers.

He jumped off the bed and ran his fingers thorugh his messy hair. "How am I suppose to do that without him seeing me?" I ask irritated.

"Go through my window." He's kidding right? "I swear I'll make it up to you next time. Try not to make too much noise. I'll distract him for as long as I can." He gives me a kiss on the cheek before running out the door.

What an ass…thankfully his room was on the first floor so hopping out of the window wasn't too big of a deal.

Once I got out of the house, I sat on the sidewalk pulling out on phone. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. My finger hovered over her name before I clicked the green button. After a few seconds the ringing stopped.

"Is that ride still up for grabs?" I asked before she could say anything.

An all too familiar giggle filled my speaker. "I don't know girly, I'll let you know when I'm done with her."

My jaw dropped. "Belle?"

"The one and only. Please send me your prayers, that bulge in her pants has been driving me crazy all night. It's taking a lot of will power to not jump her bones."

"Where's Honeymaren?" I don't care if I sound rude. If I wanted to talk to this whore I would've dialed the hotline.

"In the bathroom, either re-adjusting or whacking one out. She's been eyeing my tits all night."

"Give her the phone."

"Sure." Why does she sound so cheery? "Ask her simple questions though, it's hard to think and have a full on conversation when someone's giving you head."

Bitch….

After some shuffling I heard her voice in the distance. "Who's this? Elsa?" Her voice became clear. "Hello?"

"Pick me up. Now." I said coldly.

"Wh-" I hung up before letting her finish. She wants to have a good time with that slut? I'll show her what she's missing out on.


	6. Chapter 6

Honeymaren

Convincing Kristoff to let me borrow his jeep was easier than I thought. I don't know why she sounded so livid but if I took my bike it'd take way too long to get here. I should have thought this out better. After turning the street corner I saw her sitting on the sidewalk.

I pulled up in front of her and unlocked the door for her to get in. "Elsa are you alright? What happened?"

She put on her seatbelt and looked me dead in the eye. "Just drive."

Bossy….without a fight I did what she told me.

"How did everything go with you and H-"

"You want to tell me why Belle had your phone earlier?" I glanced to my right, noticing her full body turned in my direction.

"It's actually a funny story. We were at the arcade and-"

"Why were you at the arcade with her?"

"I wasn't initially!" Gosh why are my hands getting sweaty? I feel like I'm being interrogated by the police. "I was there with Kristoff and Eugene and she came in out of nowhere."

"That still doesn't explain why she had your phone."

"I'm getting there." My voice cracks. "She wanted me to teach her how to play pool."

She scoffs. "Typical."

"S-So I was…and when she tried to do it by herself the pool stick accidentally hit my…package…causing me to spill the water I was holding on myself. Hence, the wet patch." Probably shouldn't have pointed at my crotch. "My phone was in my front pocket so I took it out and put it on the pool table while I dried myself off in the bathroom."

She squints her eyes. "Are you lying to me?"

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at her. "No."

"Because that's not what she said."

"Okay hold up." I pull the car over. I need to get to the bottom of this. "What did she say?"

"I don't know, you tell me!" WHAT?! Anyone want to explain why girls are so confusing?

"What makes you think I know?! I didn't talk to her!"

Her icy blue eyes bore into mine. "Who are you yelling at? Because I know it sure as hell isn't me…"

I roll my eyes and lean back into my chair.

"Roll your eyes at me one more time and see what happens."

I take a deep breath. "Elsa I literally have no idea what you're talking about." Be nice be nice, don't need her getting all crazy.

"I'll give you a hint." She spat. "It was something along the lines of her giving you a blowjob and you staring at her rack all night!"

I let out the biggest laugh. "Seriously?! I told you a couple days ago that I've never even kissed a girl, what makes you think I'd be getting any kind of action in an arcade bathroom?"

"I don't know, you seemed to have enjoyed having her pressed up against you while you taught her how to hold a damn pool stick!"

"Elsa you're being ridiculous right now. I mean, she was flirting with me a little but I could barely even respond in a coherent sentence. I think she just liked seeing me get all flustered. The fact that she would make something like that up is beyond me." She huffed. This might a stupid question but I'm going to ask anyways. "Do you have something against her?"

I gulped as I was met with her heated glare. "I already warned you about her and it doesn't seem to be registering in your thick skull."

"Nothing happened!"

"It's called taking preventative measures Honeymaren!"

"I appreciate you looking out for me but I think I can take care of myself." Wow I never noticed that vein on her forehead. Shit that thing is bulging. "And if she wants to give me head than that's fine by me!" Yeah…probably shouldn't have said that.

"Wow, I never knew loose sluts were your type." She sneers.

What is her problem? "I love a woman who knows what she's doing." I retort.

"You sound like such a douchebag right now!"

"Well don't fall for me too fast! We both know how much you love your fuckboys!"

"Almost as much as you love your whores!"

"Only the hot ones!" I don't even know where this behavior was coming from. We never talk to each other like this! "You know, you could learn a few things from Belle."

"SHUT UP!"

"At least she uses her mouth to make me feel good instead of hurling insults." A total lie. "Why are you acting like this anyways? Did Hans not hit it right?"

She let out a devious laugh as her demeanor changed quickly. "Oh he did more than just hit it right…he fucked me so good that I was begging him to fuck me raw. Unlike you he knows how to please a girl!"

My lip twitched at her confession. "Yeah? Then why is it that I had to pick you up if your night was going so splendid?"

"Because his brother came home and he didn't want to get caught. It'd be too obvious with the way I was screaming and moaning for him. He was putting in all that work, it's a shame he didn't get to bust his load all over me."

I felt two things happen at that very moment. First was a rush of anger, and second, was my soldier slowly starting to stand at attention. Don't you betray me like this!

"I might just sneak back in there later tonight." Each word sounded like venom dripping from her red lips. "Maybe let him do whatever he wants to me because NOBODY can fuck me like him."

I laughed, doing my best to mask the hurt. "Well at least between him and I one of us got to blow our load. I'd sit more on the right side of your seat by the way, Belle and I got a bit messy before I picked you up." Her eyes narrowed at me and boy did I eat that shit up. "Tell him I say thanks for the advice. He was right, nothing feels better than titty fucking a French girl."

In a split second she shoved me back into the seat and straddled my lap. "What did you say?!"

I locked eyes with her. "Let me put it this way…she was a little whore for me and I loved every second of it. I don't know what you were warning me about, if anything she could teach you a few thi-"

Suddenly her lips were pressed onto mine in a desperate kiss. A small moan fell from my mouth as our tongues fought for dominance. I don't know what kind of animalistic behavior came over me but any plans to think straight were long gone. I groaned when I felt her starting to grind on me slowly.

"Fuck yeah. Just like that." My voice sounded more hoarse than usual.

She grabbed my hands and trailed them down to her ass, right underneath her skirt. My eyes widened when I didn't feel her spanks but a thong instead.

"This was all you were wearing tonight under that little outfit?" I toyed around with the string before moving it to the side. I dragged my middle finger through her folds and bit my lip. I didn't think it was possible to get any harder but I was wrong. "Fuck you are so wet."

She let out a high pitch moan into my ear and tangled her fingers in my hair. "Finger me baby."

I easily slipped my wandering finger inside her and her face contorted in pleasure. I want to see her like this all the time. I continuously pumped into her at a sensual pace.

"More Honey." She gasped, hips picking up their pace. It was a snug fit, but I was able to add my pointer finger to the mix.

"Damn your pussy is so tight. You sure he was really able to stretch you out?" I don't know why I brought him up, but it just fueled my anger knowing that he was able to get inside her before me. I'm the one who's been waiting years for her. I'm the one who's been there for the hills and valleys of her life. Not him. A sudden possessive urge took over me as I yanked her top off and unclasped her baby blue bra. I hungrily took her right nipple into my mouth and pulled at her left one with my other hand.

She whimpered. "Fuck baby. Play with those titties! Finger my pussy!"

I smirked at her state. "That feel good?"

"Oh yesss." She moans, leaning back onto the steering wheel. Her body in the moonlight is a sight I'm going to have seared in my memory forever.

Her cat like eyes held me captive as I watched her circle her hips around my fingers. The sound of wet squelching echoed throughout the jeep. She reached down to grab my hand out from under her skirt and slowly sucked her juices off each finger.

"That's so hot." I groan, closing my eyes to feel the pleasure of her tongue wrapping around my ring finger.

"Look at me!" She says sharply. I snapped my attention back at her actions. "My pussy tastes so good baby." She moans around my fingers, causing me to shudder.

"Let me get a taste." I bring her lips to mine and my senses are overloaded with her nectar. Fuck I need to go right to the source. This girl is driving me crazy. "Let me eat you out." I mumble against her neck. I need to watch my hickey placement.

"Not right now." She giggles, shoving me back. Her eyes wander down to my bulge. "I think I've neglected your friend for too long."

"What are you gonna do about it?" I smirk.

"Don't get cocky with me." I love it when she's bossy. While the blonde was working to unbutton my pants I took her hair of out her braid; watching as it gorgeously framed her face. She is so beautiful.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head when I felt her hand enclose around me. "Fuck you're so big daddy…" Do not nut! I repeat, do not nut! That's going to be an especially hard thing to do if she uses that word. "I can't even wrap my fingers all the way around you." She says in a sultry tone. "I'm going to have to jerk you with both my hands. But first we need to get you wet." I was expecting her to lick her hand and get to work, but no...she did something so much better. I watched as she teasingly dragged the head of my cock up and down her wet folds. "Oh fuck." She moaned, slapping my cock against her opening. My jaw dropped as I saw my dick connected to her wetness by a string. "I'm so horny for you." The high pitch girly moans are doing nothing to slow down the tightening in my lower belly. I pulled the lever on the side of my seat to lower us down more. As if she knew I was trying not to fall apart, she laid my member across my stomach and began to grind on it. The sight of her pussy lips closing in around me was impossible to turn away from.

"You like that?" She teases, pulling at her nipples.

"Yeah babygirl." I squeeze her ass before giving a sharp spank to her left cheek. "You like watching this pussy act like a slut for your cock?"

"Oh fuck yeah." I moan, putting my hands behind my head.

"Do you have a condom?"

"No." I mutter.

"That's a shame. How are you supposed to stretch me out now?"

I grit my teeth. "Don't talk like that…"

She bats her lashes at me. "But I want to feel you deep inside me. I want to bounce on your cock baby…" She whines, fingering her clit.

"Elsa..." I warn.

"Maybe I can just be a naughty girl and…." I groaned when I felt the head of my cock slip into her entrance.

"Fuck!"

"Oh daddy!" Her hips did figure eight motions on the tip as she held on to the part of my dick that wasn't inside her. Fuck she is so freaky.

"Damn…" I gasped, holding her skirt against her lower stomach to get a better visual. "Come on baby, work that cock with your slutty pussy." I knocked her hand away from her clit and continued the job with my thumb.

She placed her hands on my shoulders and began to bounce on only the head of my cock. Fucking hell! Her control is unreal. She started to squeeze her inner muscles after every couple beats and I was quickly loosing it. Especially when her wetness was dripping down to my balls.

I can't bust first, I need to get her off. My thumb continued its ministrations against her clit and her chest started to heave.

"Oh yess! Play with that clit!" I bit my lip in concentration, but refused to take my eyes off of her even if I felt my orgasm fast approaching. "I wish you were all the way inside…fucking me so deep." Her legs started to shake, holding my dick in a tight grasp. "I might just let you come inside me. I'm gonna….ohhh!" She moaned in my ear, riding out her orgasm. Shit shit shit I need to pull out.

"Are you gonna cum daddy?" She asks in a teasing voice, refusing to let me go.

"Baby," I groan. "I'm about to…"

She allows me to pull out and spreads her legs. "Cum on pussy."

I jerk myself off, watching her tiredly play with herself.

"Give it to me." She says in the sexiest voice.

I grunt and feel myself come apart. "Take it!" Streaks of white covered her lower half as I emptied the rest of my load.

It was quiet for a few moments with both of us trying to catch our breath. The glass was fogged up all around the car. Elsa fell onto my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, stroking her hair.

I jumped when I heard a knock coming from the passenger window. Some of the fog cleared and I was able to make out big-rimmed glasses and a bob cut.

"NO FUCKING IN MY NEIGHBORHOOD!"

Elsa buried her face in my neck as I did my best to cover up her topless half.

"Quit peering into the car!" I told the cheer coach, whose hands were still firmly pressed against the glass, staring at us.

"This is my neighborhood! I can do whatever I want!" She rebuttals. "If you're going to continue to fuck one of my best cheerleaders please do so in the privacy of your home. Thank you and good night!"

What the hell just happened?

Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading this story! I appreciate all the feedback. I would just like to say that I'm going to try and update as often as possible, but it is a bit frustrating receiving a comment like 'update soon!' when it literally takes hours (sometimes days) to complete a chapter. Please just understand that these things take time, and asking someone to update soon is a lot easier said than done. Love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

Honeymaren

"Elsa?"

"Please don't say anything." She whispers against my neck. I held her tighter when I noticed the vulnerable state she was in.

We had yet to move from the same spot that her psycho coach caught us. I know this might seem like an awkward situation, but I've never felt more content.

"We've got to talk about it sometime." I try, stroking her blonde locks.

She sighs and moves off my lap, sliding back into the passenger seat. "I want to go home."

"We have to talk about what happened."

She chuckles bitterly. "What's there to talk about? I'm a cheater. I cheated on my boyfriend…with you of all people."

I ignored the slight jab. "Look I admit that it was selfish of me to not even try to stop, but I don't regret it. You know how I feel about you…."

"And you know VERY well how I feel about you." She glares, throwing her top on. "It was a moment of weakness and I hate myself for caving. Simple as that."

"You're a terrible liar."

"I don't know what you want to hear from me. I've given my truth and you're upset because your sick fantasy of us being together is never going to happen."

"I didn't do anything with Belle." I blurted out. "All those things I said….they weren't true."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "And you call me the liar?"

"N-"

"You need to do whatever it is that you need to do, to forget tonight. Because I sure as hell already have." She snipped, throwing her hair into a ponytail. "Now are you going to take me home or do I have to call a friend?"

"Wait that's it?" Is she serious? "You want to pretend nothing happened?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"You can't just rewrite history Elsa! This meant something to me you know?!"

"Yeah like what?" She scoffs.

"I never thought I'd get the chance to be intimate with someone because of my condition! I've always feared that there wasn't a girl in the world that would want me. Especially a girl like you…" I twiddled my thumbs, not being able to look at her after I voiced my inner thoughts.

"This is exactly what I didn't want to happen." She rubs her temples. "Geez Honeymaren, you were just a quick fuck! It was a mistake!"

I felt my heart slowly start to break when I realized that something so important to me meant nothing to her. I could've sworn I saw a twinge of regret in her eye, but so far I've been wrong about everything tonight. "Okay." I said softly. "I'm sorry."

Without another word I started the engine back up and made my way to her house, which was fairly close by. God I feel like such a joke! Kristoff always told me that dream girls stay dream girls for a reason. Maybe I'm way in over my head about this. Eugene's advice sounded good…but I think I need to lay off for awhile, before she hates me even more than she already does. As much as it burns me to be shut out like that, I've got to think of things from her point of view. If she loves Hans as much as she constantly tells me, then she's got to feel devastated. Hell if I was in a relationship with Elsa and had sex with some other girl I'd hate myself! Suddenly everything clicked. No matter how much she tries to downplay it, this was her first time. And it was with someone she was repulsed by…

I swallowed the lump in my throat as negative thoughts swarmed my head. Her friends always told me that I made her uncomfortable…is she really disgusted by me?

Tears began to form but I quickly wiped them away when I pulled up to her house. I put the car on park and unlocked her door.

"Remember what I said Honeymaren. Not a word."

"Don't worry." I said, giving her a half reassuring smile. "As far as I remember I haven't kissed a girl yet." She gave me a once over and exited the car. I waited until she got in safely before pulling away. Some night…

LINE BREAK

"You gotta drop her sis." Ryder tells me.

"I'm with your bro on this one Maren." Eugene said, shooting the basketball into the hoop. "That's just cold. Even for her."

So I kinda broke my promise of not telling anyone about what happened earlier…but no need to worry! I just needed to have an intervention with my boys; which usually consists of late night talks at my apartment complex's basketball court.

"I don't know." Kristoff starts, tossing the newly rebounded ball into my hands. "I mean I know she's bitchy but she's gotta have a deeper reason as to why she flipped the switch on you. Like, if she wasn't really that into you she would've hopped off from the jump. Maybe she lashed out because she's repressing a lot of shit and it's starting to bubble on the surface."

"Cut the hippie shit Socrates!" Eugene says.

"Yeah," Ryder joins. "It wouldn't be a problem if this was a one time thing-and I'm not talking about the sex, but she always does this to you Maren. She draws you in and then bitch slaps the hell out of you emotionally. It's kinda toxic…"

"Especially for someone who's not your girl." Eugene finishes.

"This all ties back into what I said about repression." My blonde bestie says. "Since I seem to be the only one here with a working pair of eyes I'll give it to you straight! She. Wants. You." I felt my heart skip a beat. "But you're going to need to take your foot off the gas until she comes to terms with it herself."

Eugene laughs. "Come on Kristoff! It's like beating a dead horse at this point." He turns to me. "If a girl's not into you, you've got to move on! Or else you're gonna be the sucker in the end waiting on something that doesn't want you." He pokes my chest. "How long have you been into her?"

I duck my head down. "About nine years…"

"Christ Maren…" He rolls his eyes. "Well you got to cut that shit out now unless you want to be a creepy thirty year old getting your heart broken when you see her at the grocery store with her kids in the future."

"Getting over her is easier said than done." I crossed my arms.

"Here's what you got to do-"

"This should be good." Kristoff nudges Ryder with a chuckle.

"You've got to spread yourself out as thin as possible." I already don't like where this is going.

"I'm not following." I reply.

"Out of sight out of mind right? If you don't see her, you won't think about her. It's science!"

"It's definitely not science." Ryder interrupts.

"Whatever. Point is you need to take up a sport, get a job. Do anything but mope around!" He suggests.

"It's senior year! Isn't it too late to make any of the teams?"

"Please our school is ass with sports. Shit I could join the basketball team two weeks before the season's over and get varsity MVP."

I sigh. "Looks like I need to find a place that's hiring then too."

"Wait you're going to do both?" Ryder asks with wide eyes. "You could just pick one or the other."

"I need to start making money. Aunt Yelana's already struggling to pay rent, it's only fair. Besides….I kinda want abs too…"

"Alright so golf is out of the picture." Kristoff laughs.

"No fat people sports!" Eugene says, sitting on the ball. "But if you're serious about getting a job I heard Oaken needs a carpenter."

"That's super random." I agree bro.

"Hey he pays four bucks over minimum wage! No other seventeen year old is making that kind of money around here. Besides, you're the greatest student to come out of our school's woodshop class."

"Buuutt." Kristoff interjects. "If you want something cooler, Pabbie's looking for a part time mechanic at the shop. Downside is that it's minimum wage. All up to you."

"Or we could just rob Hans." Ryder shrugs.

"Unfortunately I have morals so that's going to be a hard no." I laugh.

"This will work out just fine Maren." Eugene places his hand on my shoulder. "You'll be richer, more in shape, and less sad.

"And if you ever start to struggle with school – which is highly unlikely – I can get the test answers for anything you're taking." Kristoff says.

"What?! How?!"

"That's between me and Peter." He replies smugly. "How do you think I've maintained a 3.8 gpa? You know I don't do shit in my classes."

True.

"Don't look so down sis." Ryder punches my shoulder. "You need this. Change is a good thing."

I sure hope so.

Thanks for reading! If y'all have any suggestions on what sport you think Honeymaren should take up let me know. And also, Carpenter or Mechanic? Decisions decisions.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa

"Damn sis I didn't know you were freaky like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Really Anna? That's the first thing you say after everything I told you?"

"Yeah! I mean just the tip? What a tease!"

"Would you shut up?"

"You gotta tell me how big she is."

I pinch the bridge of my nose. I love my sister but maybe telling her this was a mistake. "That's not important." I brush off.

"Yes it is. Now tell me before I find out myself."

I glare at her but the smile on her face doesn't waver. She knows how to piss me off. "Around eight and a half…" I mutter.

"Eight and a half?!" I put my hand over her mouth. Must she yell everything? She frees herself from my hold. "No wonder you only took the tip…"

"Anna!" I gasped and slapped her shoulder.

"Geez I didn't know Maren was packing that much heat." The ginger raises her eyebrows teasingly. "Can I take her for a test drive?"

I crossed my arms. "Wanna try that again?"

She laughs and lies back on my bed. "I'm messing with you. So, what happened after that? You gonna break up with Hans?"

"No."

She immediately sits up. "No? What do you mean no?"

"I'm not breaking up with him. She promised that she wouldn't tell anyone."

"That doesn't matter! There are way too many feelings involved for you to brush this off."

I shake my head. "She'll get over it." That came out a lot more unconvincing than I wanted it to be.

"I'm not talking about her Elsa. You can bullshit everyone else but I know the real you. Why are you making it so hard for yourself to be happy?" I scoff but she scoots closer. "This is your senior year. Stop wasting time by pretending to be someone you're not."

"I'm not pretending…" I gulp.

"You're doing it again." I quirk an eyebrow. "You play with your fingers when you're nervous or guilty."

I hate that she knows me so well. "I think I hurt her…"

"How?"

"You should've seen her after we finished. She was so caring and sweet to me….and I ruined it because I got scared."

"There's no reason to be scared." She gives my hand a comforting squeeze. "You are an amazing person Elsa. Especially when you let your guard down and be who you really are. And you know what? If that freaks people out, screw them! All you need is me and your Honey." She gives me a playful nudge.

I felt my lip quiver and tears begin to prick my eyes. I have the best sister in the world.

"Come here." She motions; I cuddle in close and begin to cry. What would I do without her?

LINEBREAK (Honeymaren)

"Hey look at this." Kristoff says, pointing at the names on the paper. "The Tremaine sisters are the only ones who signed up for tennis. You sure you don't want to give that a shot? Think of all the threesome possibilities." I punched his arm while he laughed obnoxiously.

Legend has it that if you look into the mirror and say 'Drizella' three times, you'll get hemorrhoids. "Could you be serious for one second and help me find something?"

"Fine." We continue flip through the sign up sheets and I gotta tell you, it's not looking pretty.

"Softball no, cross country no, sailing no, wrestling hell no…."

"Basketball?" He asks.

"Nah." I answer back. "I only play for fun."

"Swim?"

"Yeah and let everyone see my package? No thanks."

"Softball?"

"I'm really not trying to check all the boxes for a lesbian stereotype here Bjorman."

"Tennis?"

"Fuck you."

"Soccer?"

Hmm. I pondered that idea for a little bit. Definitely possible. Conditioning is gonna be bitch though. "Maybe."

"Sounds like you found-"

"Hi there!" I jumped, startled from the interruption. Kristoff and I turn around to see a tan boy smiling at us with his pearly whites. "Eyeing school try outs?"

"Yeah I was just ruffling through the papers-"

"You should join lacrosse." He says quickly.

"Isn't that a clothing store?" Kristoff asks while the guy laughs.

"No! It's totally a sport. I'm team captain. Name's Aladdin." He sticks out his hand. I hesitantly return his gesture.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Honeymaren and this is giant to my left is Kristoff."

"Dude you'd be a hell of a goalie with that size!" He tells the blonde.

"You calling me fat?"

"Ignore him. He's always like that."

"It's all good!" Aladdin laughs off. "To be completely honest with you both, we're in need of players."

"The mens team?" I ask.

"There's only one team." He tells me. "We had to mix everyone so that we'd have a chance at keeping lacrosse alive at this school. We still play out on the field though, none of that indoor garbage."

"How many players do you need?"

"In order to quality every team needs ten players. We're at eight right now, but that number's about to be seven because our goalie Milo is thinner than a tooth pick."

"Milo? Isn't he the guy in the warlock club?"

"Was." Aladdin rolled his eyes. "School rule says clubs need at least five members and he was down by four." Ouch. "I've got to cut him today though. He came to practice in a wizard cloak and a gray beard on Tuesday. The team is weirded out. Not to mention he refused to let go of the 'magical staff' he was holding, so everything got past him."

"So he jerks off to mythical creatures?" Kristoff asks bluntly. "Surprisingly not the weirdest thing I've heard at this school."

"Look it would be totally awesome if you guys joined! I know the sheet says tryouts but we desperately need all the help we could get. You'll get varsity letters by the end of the season too!"

"I don't know." It sounded good and this Aladdin guys seems genuine but I literally knew nothing about lacrosse.

"Come on Maren. You're used to having balls and a stick on hand." I swear I'm gonna strangle this guy. "You'll be a natural."

"Not sure what Kristoff means but I agree. I know star potential when I see it." Aladdin winks. "You're built like a Grade-A attackman. I'll show you the ropes and it'll be secondhand nature in no time!"

"When's practice?"

"Monday to Thursday from 3-5:30."

I bit my lip. "I'll do it if you do it Kristoff."

"When are the games?" He asks.

"Usually the same times or earlier."

"Will I miss fifth and sixth period?"

"On game days, yes."

"Great. Sign me up." He says nonchalantly. I look at him with wide eyes. "What? You know I hate history."

"Make that two of us." I tell Aladdin. "And don't stress about finding another person. I know just the guy."

LINE BREAK

"Lacrosse? What the hell even is that?" Eugene asks, shoving a sandwich into his mouth.

"We'll find out tomorrow." Kristoff says. "We already signed you up."

"What?!"

"Eugene there's food falling out of your mouth."

"Why would you guys do that?! I'm already super slammed as it is!"

"Please…you've got nothing going on."

"Do you even know who else is on the team?"

"Haven't met them yet." I said, taking a bite of my apple. "But he mentioned some girl named Moana-"

"Oh she's busty."

"Dude really?"

"Yeah she's thick. Really easy on the eyes." The brown haired boy says. Why is this guy always so horny?

"Whatever just be on the field by 2:50pm, Aladdin needs to give us our gear." I stand up, tossing my core into the trash.

"Don't forget to wear a cup." Kristoff teases. "Don't want to damage your goods."

I flip him off and make my way out of the cafeteria. Stupid Kristoff…always saying stupid shit…

I turned the corner too fast and was nearly knocked to the ground by a petite body that slammed into me. A book fell on my foot as papers flew everywhere.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" A soft voice apologizes.

I did my best not to groan in pain because those hard cover AP Literature books were no joke. They were about the size of an encyclopedia!

"It's alright." I said reassuring. Gathering the loose papers that fell around us.

"No no I should've watched where I was going." She quickly kneels in front of me, helping to clear the mess. I eyed the way she frantically cleaned up. Who was this girl? I've never seen her around before. "I'm running late to a tutoring session so I thought a little brisk walk would do the trick. Obviously I was wrong." Her voice was so relaxing to listen to.

"Are you the tutor or are you being tutored?"

"I'm the tutor." She says, finally looking at me. Sexy librarian alert…

"Then by all means, take your time. Make the kid wait." I smirked, watching her cheeks go red as she stacked up the loose papers. I eyed the cashmere sweater that was delicately tucked into her thigh high plaid skirt. Damn she's got the innocent schoolgirl look down to a T.

"I-I can't do that. He needs my help." She says cutely as I help her back on to her feet.

"What's your name?"

"Aurora." She replies, pushing her glasses up and holding her books closer to her chest.

"I like that name."

She blushes and bites the corner of her lip, sending a shiver down my spine. "Are you going to give me yours?"

"I'm Honeymaren, but you can just call me Honey." What the fuck? I never tell anyone to call me that.

"How can I be certain that you're not trying to make me call you a pet name right off the bat?" She giggles.

"Because I'd be telling you to call me baby, which I'm more than okay with." I reply, giving her a not so sly once over. She is so fine. "So honey, baby…take your pick…"

She taps her chin. "I think I'll call you Honey."

"Or you can just call me tonight." I face palm myself. I am so so so lame.

She laughs and takes a step closer, trailing a finger on my chest. "Cute. But you're gonna have to work harder than that." I gulped as she returned my once over. "Bye Honey…" My eyes followed the sway of her hips as she walked away.

"Bye." Aurora…what a pretty name…

"Well well-" Oh no, not her. She's definitely the last person I want to talk to right now. "What a pleasant surprise to see you not sweaty and balls deep inside one of my favorite cheerleaders."

"Afternoon Coach Mode." I mumble.

"Want to explain to me why you were fucking in front of my house while I was watering my plants?"

"You water your plants at 11pm?"

"Only on Fridays Dahling. It keeps them moist." No shit.

"Wait…were you there the whole time?"

"From the moment you stopped over on the curb." My jaw dropped at her reply.

"And you were watching?!"

"I was trying to tell Elsa that if she was going to ride you, she shouldn't keep honking the horn with her fucking back! You kids need to be more considerate…"

I am flabbergasted. "Coach Mode!" She reached for the collar of my shirt and pulled me down at eye level with her.

"Don't raise your voice at me Dahling. And next time….get behind it. The girl is so tense all the time, I love her but she needs to let loose." What the hell?! "Goodbye!" And with that she left. I have no idea how she has a job here.

LINE BREAK

"Ya Eugene told me all about you!" I thought Kristoff was tall, but Oaken is a beast. "My family and I would be more than happy to have you help us. You don't have to be here at a specific time. As long as you complete your projects I don't care if you're here for 30 minutes or 4 hours. You get paid on what you finish. Understood?" I nodded my head. "Make sure the wood is smooth, I want no splinters ya?"

"Yeah."

"Wonderful! Now get to the back. I need you to start taking measurements for a dresser Mr. Lucas wants us to build for his daughter. Welcome to the Oaken family!" He claps.

Fitzherbert wasn't kidding when he said this would be the easiest interview ever. I grabbed the measuring tape from the front desk, along with a couple sheets of paper and pens. This is going to be a breeze…

I heard the bell ring, signaling that a customer entered the store. "Oaken's how may I help you?" I looked up from behind the desk and furrowed my brows when I didn't see anyone. "Hello?"

"Maren down here!" I know that voice. I turn my eyes downcast and see Olaf's short self beaming at me.

"Hey buddy!" I hop over the desk and pull him into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"I want a ship!" He says, balling his fists up with excitement. "Oaken promised me a ship when I came in here with Papa."

"I think you're in the wrong place for that." I laugh.

"No a toy ship! One for my room. Like a pirate ship!" He curves his pointer finger into a hook.

"Well we don't have any on stock at the moment." The brown haired boy pouted. "But I can definitely whip one up for you by the end of the week."

"Really?" He bounces. Just like Anna…

"For sure! Are you here by yourself?"

"No I'm with Elsa! But I ran fast so she might get mad when she sees me."

Just then another ding sounded in the room. "OLAF!"

The five year old hid behind my leg from the soon to be icy wrath of his incredibly hot sister.

"H-Hi Elsa…" I stutter out. Shit I'm supposed to be the brave one.

"Honeymaren?" She eyes me. "What are you doing here? I open my mouth to answer but she shuts me up quick. "Nevermind. I'm looking for my brother." She lowers her eyes with a scowl on her face. "Since when did you have four legs?"

"I-"

"Come Olaf." She says. "We need to be home in fifteen minutes." She pulls him away from me without another glance. "We're having dinner with Hans and his family."

"But I don't know too." He whines, holding her hand. "They eat weird stuff like really really really small steak with purple sauce on it." I let out a laugh, which was met by a fierce glare. "And he doesn't play with me."

"We'll talk about this later." She says, letting the door slam behind them without even a goodbye. I'm not surprised.

Thanks for reading again everybody! You're feedback is always appreciated! If you have any ideas on who else you want on the Lacrosse team, let me know in the comments. Have a great day!


	9. Chapter 9

Honeymaren

First day of lacrosse practice is a go! It's a bit hot this afternoon but I've always like being outside so it doesn't really bother me.

"Alright it's already 2:50pm where's your boy Maren?" Kristoff…always the impatient one.

"Turn around Blondie." Aladdin says from behind us. The moment we turn around he threw duffel bags into our arms. "Open them up!"

Helmet, pads, gloves, mouth guard case. Pretty much the essentials. "We'll get you guys fitted for your cleats later today."

"What about our jerseys?" I ask.

"That's coming early next week. Any ideas for what number you want?"

"100." Kristoff says.

I smack him. "You can't pick a three digit number you dumbass."

"Fine. 10…cuz I'm a fucking dime baby." Loser.

Aladdin laughs. "How about you Maren?"

"Is nine still available?"

"Yup! I'm glad you guys stayed away from the typical ones, sevens, and twenty-ones. Everyone always wants those."

"Well we're not your typical kind of people Al." Kristoff boasts. "I'm a beast and Maren's a girl with a penis."

"Dude what the fuck?" I glare as Aladdin laughs.

He ruffles my hair. "Own that snake in your pants with some pride. You're an athlete now! You gotta be the cock of the walk! No pun intended."

"That was definitely intended."

"Sure was!" He smiles.

"Heads up!" Another voice calls out. I turn to my left and my face was immediately met with a hard wooden stick. What is with everyone throwing shit?!

"Come on Shang, take it easy on the newbies." Aladdin says, giving the buff guy a quick bro hug.

"Just testing their reflexes." He shrugs, analyzing Kristoff and I. "If you want to be on this team you have to be quick, agil-" Within a second someone swooped a stick under his legs, causing him to fall backwards.

"You have to be quick, agile." The girl mocks with laughter. "You're an idiot Shang." She turns to pick up the stick that hit my face and hands it to me. "I'm Mulan."

"That was totally badass!" Kristoff says, sticking his hand out. "I'm Kristoff and this is my best friend Honeymaren, aka Big Swinging Dick."

Nobody calls me that!

"BSD…" She tries out. "Sounds like a sexually transmitted disease but I'm with it." She laughs.

"Maren works just fine." I say. He always knows how to embarrass me. I carefully touched around my eye. Yeah that's leaving a bruise… "Where's the rest of the team?"

"Moana and Ling are doing a make up test and Yao is probably fighting with someone." Aladdin chuckles.

"Yao? Is that the guy with a permanent black eye?" It almost looks purplish at this point.

"The one and only." Shang replies. "Dude's got anger management issues for sure."

"Still one hell of a defensive player though." Mulan says, repeatedly catching and throwing a ball into her stick's basket.

"Eugene should be here any minute. Knowing him he's most likely hitting on a girl that's not interested." I reply, getting a good grip of my stick. A lot lighter than I expected.

"We're still down a player though." Shang says.

"We'll be fine. Moana's friend Pocahontas said she'd join. Guess she got sick of cross country." Aladdin states.

"So is this really a practice since not everyone's here?" I ask.

"For you two yes." He points out. "Shang and Mulan are here with me to help assess your strengths and weaknesses since coach is out sick today."

"Who's the coach?"

"Coach Maui." Shang rolls his eyes.

"The fat P.E. teacher?"

"Must you be so crass?" I glare at my best friend.

"He's right." Shang scoffed. "Don't know how he became our coach. All he does is yell at us and eat deli sandwiches."

"Not to be an ass but is the team good?"

"We're decent." Mulan says. "We're going to be a lot better now that we got rid of Milo. We've always been able to put points on the board but it'd be nice to actually have our offense go full throttle."

"Yeah right." Shang rebuts. "Our offense is all brakes no gas out there!"

"Mainly because you're a ball hog who refuses to pass anything." She retorts.

"Alright chill out." Aladdin rolls his eyes. "We got fresh meat now. Let's see what they bring to the table."

"Sorry I'm late!" Eugene huffs, jogging his way over to us. "Traffic was crazy."

"Shut up Fitzherbert!" Kristoff laughs. "Who shut you down this time?"

"Anastasia?" I tease.

"Hell no! Rapunzel's just playing hard to get."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Denial is never fun."

He pushes it off and scoffs. "It's not denial! You know I love the chase."

"You must be Eugene." Aladdin says, tossing him a lacrosse stick, which he failed to catch.

Shang rolls his eyes. "We've got a long way to go."

"You three are going to be running suicides up and down the field."

"Then why'd you give me a stick?"

"I'm going to monitor your control. I need to see if you're able to keep the ball in the basket while running full speed. Lacrosse is all about time. So you have to be able to get to where you need to be as soon as possible and as efficiently as possible."

"I hate running." Kristoff drones.

"Make your way to the end of the field." Aladdin says as we jog our way over. "Back up to the line. On my whistle!"

When I heard the high pitch sound I ran as fast as my feet could take me. And we're off!

LINEBREAK

"My legs feel like jelly." Eugene groans as we walk down the hallways with our new duffel bags.

"We'll they're about to hurt a lot more since Al put you down as a middie." I laugh, taking a sip of my Gatorade.

"Quit being so smug." He retorts. "You're just happy that you get to be an attacker."

"That I am." I smirk. Kristoff and I both got the positions we wanted. Eugene, being the try hard that he is, showed off his full speed which Aladdin thought would be useful for field transitions. You can always count on Fitzherbert to shoot himself in the foot.

"Meanwhile, Kristoff doesn't have to move a damn bone in his body because he's the size of the goal…"

"Your jealousy is music to my ears." The blonde teases, messing up his hair.

"Whatever. I better bag some chicks with this or else I'm out."

"Good luck with that. A nearly impossible feat but kudos to you."

"Can it Nattura."

"Ooo using my last name now? Think of it this way Eugeney. The more you run, the more your stamina and endurance are likely to increase. You won't have to worry about girls laughing at how quick you blow your load."

"Fuck you!" Kristoff roars in laughter.

"Anyways." I start. "I'll catch you guys later. I need to grab some books out my locker before I leave."

"Alright." See you tomorrow." Kristoff says, taking off in a different direction with our grumpy friend.

"I didn't know you played lacrosse." An airy voice called out.

"Hey Belle." I smile as she leaned against a row of lockers. "It was the first day of practice."

"Mmhm." The French girl eyes me. "Hot and sweaty look absolutely delicious on you."

"T-Thanks." I stutter out. I try to walk past her but she yanks my arm and gently presses my back against the lockers.

"You're cute when you're nervous." She giggles, pressing her full body on me. I didn't know what to do with my hands so I kept them at my sides. "I don't know what it is about you, but you drive me absolutely crazy." She's such a tease.

"T-That's sweet." I squeak while her index finger trails down my neck.

"You ever been with a girl before?" I felt my throat go dry at her question.

"No."

"You want too?" She bites her lip, leaning closer to my face. Wow her eyes are really chocolatey…if that's a word. I wipe my sweaty palms on the sides of my joggers.

"I don't-I'm not-here?" I ask looking around. "Someone might see."

"I know these hallways more than anyone. Mr. Mattias is busy walking through the east wing right now. You don't have to worry about any unexpected pop ups." She plants a soft kiss on my neck.

I'm still a bit apprehensive with that answer but she seems to be fine. "Are you sure? I don't want us getting in trouble." I whisper, feeling my face get hot at the little pecks she was showering me with.

"Relax baby." She whispers in my ear. "Don't you think the thought of someone catching us is exciting? In fact, I'd love to see someone walk in with me on my knees for you."

No no no! Stand down! Stand down! I mentally tell my not so little friend.

"You want to know what I've been thinking about?" She asks, running her hand under my white tank top and over my stomach.

"What?"

"I got my nails done yesterday, French tips."

"W-Wonderful choice." Who the fuck says wonderful nowadays?

She continues. "And I couldn't help but think of how nice they'd look wrapped around your thick cock." She moans, moving her fingers lower to the waistband of my pants. "I've been wanting to put you in my mouth for the longest time now but Arendelle keeps watch like a fucking hawk." She says with a bite, her legs on both sides of my left thigh, slowing starting to hump me. "Little bitch…"

"Fuck…" I shut my eyes and take a deep breath. Cursing myself when my buddy started to poke her.

"Oh you like that?" I nodded my head, sliding my arm around her lower back, pulling her closer to me. "You like the idea of two girls getting catty over you huh?" I let out a small whine as her hand slowly closed around my clothed member, giving me a small squeeze. "She ever touch you like this before?"

"No." I looked down, watching her stoke my teasingly. "Fuck that feels good."

"You don't know how many times her and I were about to go at it these past couple weeks. Just a few practices ago the claws were coming out when I told her I wanted to ride your face under the bleachers. Her poor sister had a hard time holding her back with that one." She laughed deviously. "I wish she didn't though." She quickly undid the strings of my joggers and slid her hand over my boxers, allowing herself to get a better feel. "You're so big baby. No wonder she wanted to keep you all to herself. You'd fill me all the way up."

My hand wandered up her skirt, copping a feel of her taut ass.

"You're not as shy as I thought you were." She moans in my ear, twisting at the head of my cock with a smooth motion.

"Damn you're good at this." I breathe out.

"I was fingering myself last night thinking about you. Wishing you'd come through my window and take me up against the wall."

"Fuck baby." I groan.

"Wanna hear all about my little fantasy that made me cum so hard?"

"Mhmm."

"You came to watch me at my cheer practice, but some little platinum blonde bitch was doing anything to get your attention. I decided not to wear any panties that day so when you'd see me kick or do a split, my waxed pussy was on full display for you. You were eyeing me all afternoon; I could see how hard you were from the sidelines. Hard for _me_." She says, giving me a rough tug. "But then the blonde slut stands right in front of you and bends over. You take your eyes off of me and start to watch _her. _You lick your lips when she drops into a slutty middle split and begins to stretch herself out. But I knew what that little whore was doing!" I could feel the anger in her voice start to rise and it was turning me on like crazy. "She was trying to steal you from me even though she knew you were _mine."_

"What did you do baby?" I egged her on.

"The moment she got up I shoved her." At this point she removed her hand from over my boxers and under her skirt. Though I couldn't see her, I could hear the sounds of her fingers playing with her wet pussy.

"Yeah touch yourself for me." I snuck my hand into my pants and started to jerk myself off.

"She didn't like that very much though so she slapped me." She moaned, eyes getting hazy. "I tackled her into the Gatorade table, knocking the keg over, causing all the liquid to spill on us while we were rolling on the ground, pulling each other's hair. Fighting over who's pussy you'd want to fuck more."

"Oh fuck yeah." I quicken my motions, picturing her story in my head. "So hot…"

"You tried to break it up. But I knew how much it was turning you on to watch two girls fight over you. Our skimpy little tops were see through at this point and neither of us deciding to wear a bra. We kept clawing at each other until our shirts ripped open and our tits came out. We were so wet…"

"Fuck keep going." I moan, stroking from base to tip.

"At this point you shoved your hand in your pants, just like you're doing right now, and started to jack off while we screamed at each other, rolling on the wet grass. You kept asking us who wanted it more. And I did! So I rolled on top of that bitch and dug my hands into her hair, trying to show you that I wanted you more than her." She stopped my motions and used her newly slicked up hand to continue jerking me. "I got even more pissed when I saw you staring at her pussy, realizing that she didn't wear anything underneath either. That bitch had no chance against me. You pulled me off her before I could do anymore damage and started fucking me. Right in front of her. Oh fuck!" She screamed. Not caring if anyone heard. "I made that whore watch as you dominated me and fucked me from behind. I was so tight that you had to come inside me."

I was so overwhelmed by what she was saying that I started to fuck myself into her hand. She picked up on my thrusting and jerked me faster while tonguing me slowly. The contrast felt amazing.

"Let go baby." She whispered, and I fell apart at her words. Slumping against the lockers. By the time I regained control of my breathing, she sucked a finger that was messy with my seed. "My treat." She says sexily. She took her other creamy fingers and put them under her skirt. "My pussy wants to know how you taste too."

"You are so sexy…" I tell her.

"I know." She winks. "This was fun. Let me know when you're up for another round." She gives me a quick kiss and ties up my joggers. "See you tomorrow." What a woman….

LINE BREAK

Once my soul was able to come back to my body I made my way to the bike rack, unleashing my beige beauty. Don't get me wrong, Belle is totally hot, but I'm not over here catching any feelings for her. I think she wants to be fuck buddies and I'm not entirely opposed to that idea. If she did that at school, imagine what she'd do in the bedroom.

"Honeymaren?" A soft voice calls out.

"Hey Aurora!"

"What are you still doing here?" She asks.

"I just got out of practice." That's a half-truth. I stuck the lacrosse stick into my duffel but it was still sticking out.

"I didn't know you were on the lacrosse team." She smiles.

"I decided to try something new. How about you? You waiting on a ride?"

"My mom's running late from work today so I've got to stay here awhile longer."

"Nonsense. I could give you a lift!"

"Really?"

"Ye-shit." I forgot. "I have to go to Oaken's."

"What are you going to do there?"

"He hired me recently. I've got a couple projects I need to finish before the end of the week. My offer still stands though. We've got a hot chocolate/espresso maker in the workshop. Totally beats being out here."

"I can't say no to that." She smirks, the wind blowing her skirt a little higher. Stop perving Maren…keep it together. I take the books from her hands and shove them into my bag.

"Well then." I reply, tapping the handlebars. "Hop on."

"I've only ever seen people do this in the movies." She giggles, taking a seat. I smile at her cuteness.

"Hold on." I warn, slowly starting to pedal until I was able to balance the weight and move faster.

LINE BREAK

I sanded down the wood of the ship I made for Olaf. Turns out this thing was easier to make than I expected. I blew my bangs out of my face, smoothing out the rough edges. "I can feel you staring at me you know." I smirked.

When I looked up I saw the blonde blush and look back down at the book she was reading on the high countertop. "Don't look away now. I'm quite flattered to be honest." I set the ship down and walked over to her. I placed my hands on the counter, enclosing her in-between them. "Come on, look at me." I teased. "I'm not that ugly am I?"

She turned to face me, faltering a bit when she noticed how close our bodies were. "Hi." I tell her.

"Your arms look nice." She blurted out, face turning as red a tomato. "Oh my god." I laugh when she hides her face in her hands.

"Don't be embarrassed. They are pretty veiny today." She yelped when I grabbed her by the waist and sat her on top of the counter, removing her hands from her eyes.

"I didn't know you were so strong." She bit her lip innocently. That lip bite should be illegal.

"What can I say? Moving heavy pieces of wood works wonders for my muscles."

"Well keep it up." She says softly. "I like the view."

"Miss Aurora are you flirting with me?" I quirk an eyebrow.

"Maybe." The blonde blushes again. "I don't know, I've never tried to before."

"You sound like a seasoned vet to me." I reply, doing my best to throw those insecurities out the door.

"Maren! Maren!"

"Shit!" He can't see the ship! I'm bringing it to his house later. I hide it at the bottom of a broken bookshelf as I hear his little footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Maren!" He repeats when he finally sees me, jumping into my arms.

"What's up little man?!" I return his excitement. "Wow you're getting heavy."

"Uh huh! I've been eating lots and lots of veggies like my mama told me to do." He grins, hopping back down to the ground. "Did you finish my ship?"

"Not yet. In the next couple days I promise."

He pouts for a second but shrugs it off. "Who's that?" He asks loudly, pointing at the cute blonde.

"Olaf this is my friend Aurora." She comes down to his level and gives him a small smile.

"Hello Olaf."

He looks at her with a love-struck look in his eye. "You're pretty." He sighs.

"Aren't you a charming boy." She giggles, flattered by the compliment.

I roll my eyes. "Actually he still sleeps with a diaper on."

"NO I DON'T!" He glares at me. Just like his sister… "Maren is a liar! Aunt Yelana says she still wets her bed!"

"NOT TRUE!" I defend. Look at me! I'm competing over a girl with a fucking five year old!

"Yes it is!" He holds his ground.

"Do you want your ship or not?" I raise an eyebrow, crossing my arms.

He narrows his eyes at me. That's right! I'm the alpha!

With his big doe eyes he looks at Aurora. "I like you. Can I have you?"

She blushes at his forwardness. "My my, you move fast don't you?"

"Back off dude, she's taken." I tell him, leaning against the counter.

"By who? You?" He lets out the most obnoxious laugh that a five year old could possibly have.

My eye twitched when Aurora joined in with him. Clearly loving all the attention.

"What are you-"

"I have to go Maren." He waves me off. "My mama only had to pickup a small gift. Bye Aurora." He says shyly. He blushes when she blows him a kiss.

"Yeah get out." I tell him.

He gives me one last glare before walking back out to the general part of the store.

"He's a cutie." She giggles.

"No he's not." I mumble.

"Don't tell me your jealous of a toddler." She says from behind me, running her hands up and down my shoulders to my wrists.

"No way!"

"Uh huh. Well until he's got arms like yours, I'm out of his league." She says, placing a small kiss on my cheek.

LINE BREAK

I stared at the door for a couple seconds before ringing it. I used to love coming to Arendelle Manor, but now my nerves were eating me alive. Without any more hesitation I knocked on the door, nervously tossing the wooden ship from hand to hand.

"Hi Mrs. Arendelle!" I smile.

"Honeymaren!" She wraps me into a tight hug and pulls me into the house. "We're just eating dinner. Please come join us!" She says, closing the front door.

"Oh no! I'm just here to drop this off to Olaf. I didn't mean to encroach on your family time."

"It's not a bother! We love it when you visit!"

I gulp when I walk into the kitchen, watching every pair of eyes land on me.

"What's up?" Anna asks casually, her face stuffed with mashed potatoes.

"Hello!" I reply. Mr. Arendelle gave me a small smile as he sipped some of his wine. Elsa was busy eyeing her food and Olaf narrowed his eyes at me. I'm in his territory now.

"What do you have there?" Mr. Arendelle asked me, pointing at the toy in my arms.

"This is for Olaf." The scowl melted off his face when he peeked over to see the ship in my hand.

"My ship!" He swings out his chair and hugs around my legs, taking the ship into his hands. "This is so awesome! I thought you said it wouldn't be done yet."

"I was able to finish it faster than I expected. Are we cool now?" I kneel in front of him.

He crosses his arms and tries to muster a poker face, which was terrible by the way.

"Are you two fighting?" Mrs. Arendelle teases.

"We were." He starts. "She tried to steal my girlfriend!"

"She's not your girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?" Elsa asks, finally looking up at me.

"Yeah! Maren brought a pretty girl to the shop today and she was really pretty and she blew me a kiss because she liked me and not Maren and she's sooo pretty!" He gushes. I'm about to throw down with a child.

"Who's this girl?" She asks. Anna gave her sister a quick side eye and looked at me as if to say 'you're in deep shit'.

"Her name is Aurora." He says dreamily. "And she's blonde and pretty and perfect."

I quickly avert my eyes when I notice the daggers the platinum blonde was throwing my way.

"My boy's got a crush huh?" Mr. Arendelle asks. "She sounds pretty great."

"And she's nice too!" He says, hugging the ship to his chest as if it were her.

"She goes to our high school?" Elsa asks.

"Yeah." I gulp.

Her face went cold. "Never heard of her before." And with that she viciously stabbed the steak on her plate.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dude just ask her." My husky friend huffed. "I don't get why you're so nervous, she's into you!"

"I think the nerves have something to do with my ridiculously long steak of bad luck with girls Kristoff." I retorted.

"Yeah a ridiculously long streak of bad luck with ONE GIRL! You're switching lanes now, don't let your history with Elsa ruin this thing you've got going on with Aurora."

Eugene cackles. "Aurora and Maren? Yeah right!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've got to be thinking of a different girl. There's no way you're referring to the hot blonde who wears those sinfully short skirts are you?"

"I am…"

I wasn't expecting him to burst out laughing. Alright, now he's pissing me off. "You are so out of her league!"

"You're walking on thin ice Eugene."

"I'm going to be honest with you. Have I fantasized about her once or twice? Yes-"

"What's that got to do with anything?!"

"I don't know…just felt like saying it." I lunged at him but Kristoff held me back. "Chill out Maren!"

"You're such a dumbass!" I exasperated, trying to calm myself down.

"Yeah yeah just hurry up and ask her out so I can have a shot when she rejects you." He yawns.

This fucking guy….I looked to my right and saw her putting books into her locker. Without much thought I ran over, stumbled over my feet, and body slammed into the locker next to her.

She jumps at the sudden intrusion. "Honeymaren?! Are you alright?"

She's so cute when she's concerned. "Hey there." I tried to coolly lean against the metal. "Wh-"

"HAHA!" An arrogant laugh blared through a megaphone. "You looked so stupid! That was so stupid!" The short woman yelled, causing everyone to stare at me.

"Morning Coach Mode…" I groaned.

"You are so funny Lady Cock! I hate working here but watching you fuck up always makes my day!" She continues laughing into the megaphone as she walks away.

I slapped my forehead. "Sometimes I want to drop bricks on that woman…."

"I think she likes you. The only time I've seen her laugh is when Ms. Ursula sprained her ankle trying to skip steps in the science building."

"She's a twisted human being."

"Was there a particular reason you face planted on that locker?" She asks, moving from her heels to the balls of her feet.

"I was excited to see you." Watching her blush helped the nerves slowly fade away. "A-And I wanted to ask you something."

She pushed her glasses further up the bridge of her nose. "What is it?" God she is adorable.

I opened my mouth and saw Eugene behind her, pointing his thumbs down. Asshole…

"Are you free this weekend?"

"I don't believe I have any plans." She responds.

Come on Maren….you got this. Just ask her.

I got distracted by Eugene flipping around a piece of paper in his hand that read 'you suck'.

"Would you like to go to the Festival of Lights with me?" I held my breath, waiting for an answer.

"I thought that ended?" She asked.

"So did I but it turns out that it'll be in town for the rest of the month since almost everyone showed up to the first one."

She bit her lip and toyed around with the ends of her skirt. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Y-Yes." I stuttered out.

Her lack of response had my confidence faltering. "No one's ever asked me out before." She replies shyly.

My jaw dropped at that revelation. "Seriously?"

She nodded her head. "I'm not really much of a bombshell compared to the other girls around here."

"That's not true!" I quickly defend. "You're a smoke show!"

Her face turns red at the compliment. "Stop."

"No!" I take a step closer, pushing a loose strand of hair out of her face. "Please don't compare yourself to anyone else because you are absolutely gorgeous." She ducks her head down. "And if we're being honest, this would be my first date too…if you say yes."

"You've never…?" She questions.

"Never. I've asked b-but the only answer I've ever gotten was no."

She looked shocked. "Does she go to this school?" I nodded sheepishly. "Can you tell me who?"

"Elsa Arendelle."

"Oh wow. She's….something." She replied vaguely.

"Do you know her?"

"Not personally. I've heard people call her the ice queen. And I know for a fact that every boy in this school is nuts about her. But I think it's brave of you to try and ask her."

"You call it brave but looking back on it now, it all seemed to be a waste."

She raised an eyebrow. "Did you ask her more than once?"

"Since freshman year." I admitted.

"That's a long time." She replied with wide eyes.

"You could say I was smitten."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that she never gave you a shot. But on the other hand, I'm glad she turned you down." She smiled. "Because I'd love to be the first girl you take out on a date."

"You're saying yes?"

She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Pick me up at 7:30."

LINEBREAK

"Wallet?" Kristoff asked.

"Check." I replied.

"Phone?"

"Check."

"Flowers?"

"Check check check check check-"

"Holy shit! You don't have to say check for each rose!" Eugene exclaimed.

"You're just jealous that I'm going out with her."

"Oh please. I was only pissing you off to motivate you." I furrowed my eyebrows. "I knew you wouldn't make a move if I didn't say anything." He stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth.

"Screw you!"

"It worked didn't it?" He retorted.

"Will you both shut up?" Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Are you leaving anytime soon Maren? Because I need to whoop Eugene in call of duty."

"Wow, don't miss me too much." I replied, picking up the keys to Kristoff's jeep on the counter. I really need to get my own car.

"And please don't make any stains in my baby. I'm going to check everything with a black light later."

"You're an idiot!" I said, opening the front door.

"Love you too!" He yells.

"Don't fuck up!" I shut the door, willing myself to not respond to Eugene's comment. First date jitters are officially a go. Turns out Aurora lives really close to Kristoff so it shouldn't be more than a five-minute drive. I wish it were longer though. I need some time to decompress. Should I try to hold her hand tonight? Kiss her? If this is her first date, is it possible that she's never kissed anyone before? Am I thinking too much about this? I want everything to be perfect but knowing me, something's bound to happen. The good news is that Aurora is the nicest girl I've ever met. So if I were to do or say something ridiculously stupid, she wouldn't let me drown in embarrassment.

Before I knew it I pulled up to her place. I turned off the engine and made my way to the front door, taking a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Shit I shouldn't have done that so soon. I needed to give myself a pep talk first!

The turning of the lock got my attention. I wiped my sweaty palms on my jeans before she could see me. Oh my god…

My mouth dried up at the sight of her. "You look stunning."

"Thank you." She smiled shyly, holding her hands behind her back.

"T-These are for you." I said, handing her the bouquet of red and white roses.

She took them from me with a smirk. "You've got the quite the grip don't you?"

I blushed in embarrassment noticing the death grip I had literally bent a few of the stems. "I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"It's fine." She giggled. "I love them. Let me put these in some water and we can go okay?" She runs her free hand down my arm in a comforting manner.

"Okay."

LINEBREAK

"I'm so excited to be here!" Aurora said, latching on to my arm as we walked around.

"Me too." I told her. "The main event happens at nine so we've got time to go around. Is there anything you wanted to try?"

She eyes the venue with childlike wonder. It almost resembles a carnival with lots of games, prizes, and rides. "That one!" She exclaims. I almost shit my pants when I see what she's pointing at.

"Which ride are you talking about?"

"The one with the free fall!" Shit. Just what I thought. I think she picked up on my nerves. "Are you scared?"

"What?! No! We could totally go on that one! I just…had a big breakfast."

"It's 8pm." She smirked.

"It was a really really big breakfast." Truth is, I could ride roller coasters all day long, but anything that takes me up and drops me is where I draw the line.

"We don't have to if you don't want too." She teases. "We could go on the train instead." I looked at the ride she was referring too, noticing that it was just a small coaster going in slow circles. The only people on it were children under the age of 3.

"Very funny." I replied sarcastically. I took another look at the free fall. It's higher than the Ferris wheel! Fuck it. I swallowed the lump in my throat and grabbed her hand. "Let's do it!"

"Are you s-" Without waiting for her response I dragged her to the empty line. I need to do this and not think about it or else I'm going to back out.

"Strap us in!" I yelled at the worker.

"Miss you need to pull on the safety bar by yourself." He replied calmly while Aurora giggled.

"Right." I followed his instructions, slightly freaking out that I was now locked in place. "Oh shit…" I whispered.

"You okay Honey?" The blonde asked sweetly to my right.

"Yup!" My voice cracked.

"Alright enjoy the ride ladies. We've got paramedics on sight in case you lose consciousness."

"WHAT?!"

"Bye now." He steps away.

Suddenly the lights on the ride turned red. What the hell is that supposed to mean?! I felt a hand intertwine with mine. I would've been embarrassed by how sweaty it was but I could care less about that right now.

"One ticket to the express way to hell." A creepy voice echoes in the speakers, followed by some evil laugh. In a split second the ride shot us up in lightening speed and dropped us back down just as fast.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and it was not cute at all. I sounded like I was dying! Aurora on the other hand, was laughing the whole time.

"Get me off this thing!" I pointed at the worker once we reached the bottom. But the ride shot back up to the top again. I hate this!

We literally dropped over fifteen times. I'm amazed that I haven't throw up. When it finally came to an end I hopped out of my seat as soon as possible and marched my way over to the operator.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Miss what did you expect a ride called 'The Express Way to Hell' was going to be like?" He deadpanned.

I narrowed my eyes at his lackluster behavior. "You son of a-"

"How did you like the ride?!" Aurora bounces at my side, face beaming with her beautiful smile.

"It was fabulous!" I replied, only to hear a chuckle from the worker coming behind me.

She swung her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug. The adrenaline high must really be getting to her. "Great because I want to do it again!" Oh no….

Nine times. We rode that damn ride nine times. You know, for someone so shy I didn't expect Aurora to be so adventurous.

"Honeymaren?" Please not again.

"Yeah?" I breathed out.

"That ride really knocked the wind out of you huh?" Let's just say that by the fourth time I was down for the count.

"Me and free falls don't really get along."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" She asked, placing her hands on my now rosy cheeks.

"Because you were enjoying yourself and I didn't want to ruin the fun." I place my hands over her cooler ones. "Besides, I had a great time watching you scream your heart out."

"That was you." She laughed.

"I won't confirm or deny that."

"Well since I chose the ride, you get to choose what we do next. Any ideas?" She bit her lip.

Yes, but all of them involve us being behind closed doors and a lot less clothing. I shook my head out of my thoughts when I realized I spoke aloud again. I really need to stop doing that.

"If I knew that's what you wanted I would've dressed down for the occasion." The blonde teases.

"I'm sorry! Sometimes I think there's a lag between my mouth and my brain." Terrible excuse….what am I suppose to say though? Sorry for being horny?

"You don't h-have to apologize for that." She blushes.

Fuck! There it goes again!

"Aurora-I didn't mean to say that!" You see what I mean when I said something embarrassing was bound to happen? Exhibit A…

"Don't worry about it." She replied with a kind smile. "Why don't we walk around a little bit more?"

"Please." I mutter.

"Aurora!" A high pitch voice screams, making both of us turn.

"Snow!" My date yells back. The two embraced each other in a tight hug, jumping up and down with excitement. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know! How have you been?" The black haired girl asked.

"I've been great!" The blonde beams. "I'm here on a date!" She pulls my arm so that I'm by her side. "Snow this is Honeymaren, we're-"

"Snow White?" I interrupted.

The girl tilted her head. Obviously surprised that I knew her. "Wait a second. Honeymaren….Oaks Elementary?"

"Ms. Fauna's third grade class." I chuckled.

"Oh my goodness!" She wraps her arms around my neck. "I can't believe it's you!" She pulls away to look at my face. "You're all grown up now!"

"So are you!"

"I could barely recognize you without the baby fat on your cheeks." She giggled.

"Hey I worked hard to lose that!"

Aurora cleared her throat at the interaction and intertwined our fingers. "You guys went to school together?"

"From first to third grade." I answered. "She was always trying to steal my crayons."

"That's a lie!" Snow called out. "I asked to borrow them! And it's not like I ever used them anyways. Your girlfriend was very protective of you and your magical coloring set."

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend." Aurora joked. "She's not some crazy ex I've got to compete with right?"

"Oh Elsa was definitely crazy!" Snow laughed while my eyes widened. "That girl wouldn't let me breathe around Honeymaren without staking her claim."

The blonde turned to me. "Elsa?"

"She was a cute little Norwegian girl that was in love with our friend here." Snow answered obliviously. "Honeymaren was quite the Casanova back in the day."

I rolled my eyes. "Not true."

"Don't be modest. Even I had a little crush on you."

"You did?" How did I never know that?

"You were always climbing trees during recess and having fun. I thought you were so cool."

"Elsa Arendelle?" Aurora repeats, still stuck on the name.

"Yeah." Snow replied, a little shocked. "You know her?"

"She goes to our school." She answered.

Snow looked at our joined hands. "So I take it things with her ended huh?"

"Nothing never really happened in the first place." I said after I felt the blonde squeeze my hand a bit tighter. "We were just kids."

"More like childhood sweethearts." Snow smiled.

"You've liked Elsa since third grade?" God this is so awkward.

"I thought she was pretty." Okay Maren, here's the game plan…don't answer yes to any of these questions.

"Oh please! They were obsessed with one another!" Please stop talking! I'm begging you! The grip on my hand was a lot tighter than it was a minute ago

"Interesting…" Aurora replied, trying to mask her irritation.

"Anyways…" Changing course. "How do you ladies know each other?"

"Aurora and I's parents went to the same country club growing up. They forced the both of us to take etiquette classes. And thanks to many early years of training, I now know which spoon to eat soup with when I'm at a restaurant."

I laughed. "I wish I could say the same. The spoon I've been using is pointy so the soup keeps falling through the slits."

"Always the jokester." Snow giggles. At least one of them laughed. "Oh my goodness Aurora, remember Cinderella?"

"Of course! I can't forget the golden trio!" She replies.

"She's here with me! You have to see her! She'll be so excited to catch up with you!"

"I would but I'm here with Honeymaren."

"It's alright." I tell her. "You can go see your friend. I think I might need to walk around a little bit, my stomach still feels uneasy from that ride."

"Are you sure?" She asks with her big violet eyes.

"Yeah! Just give me a few minutes to let everything settle. I'll catch up with you when I'm good to go!"

"If you say so." She smiled as I press a kiss against her cheek. Snow yanked Aurora's wrist and linked their arms together.

"Come on she's by the games! It was nice seeing you again Honeymaren!" The girl waved.

"You too!" I replied, watching them go off in a different direction. I know what you're thinking and no I'm not mad that she left. In fact, I definitely needed a breather after that. Snow was not helping me out in the slightest.

What to do what to do…..Minus well check out what else this festival has to offer. And let's stay away from the rides for the time being. I'm not kidding, I think that Hell ride scarred me. I continued straight on my path and saw a lot of dry ice covering the area. The closer I looked I noticed that this particular section was horror themed. Oooo spooky…I love it! Maybe Aurora would like this too.

I continued my stroll, and spotted what seemed to be a haunted house ahead. Awesome…I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked in. Wow it's chilly in here. Suddenly the front door slammed shut and electric candles lit up the entryway.

"No! Seriously stop! I don't want too!" A muffled voice yelled, outside the door. It opened again and a girl stumbled through.

"Only way to get out is to finish the maze!" Laughter followed suit as they slammed the door.

I couldn't see her face due to the poor lighting but I definitely sensed her fear. "Let me out!" She banged on the mahogany wood.

I know that voice. "Elsa?" I asked gently, careful to not freak her out.

She turned around pressing her back against the door "Who's there?! Who said that?! I'll call the cops right now!" She threatened.

"Elsa it's me, Honeymaren!" I called out.

"Why can't I see you?" She asked, holding onto her elbows.

I stepped into the dim light with my hands held up. "Better?"

"What are you doing here?" She asks.

"Oh you know, just hanging out." I joked. It wasn't funny to her.

"Whatever. You need to help me call the attendants to get us out of here."

"Why? What even is this?"

"It's a haunted house maze."

"I don't think asking them to let us out is going to work. We'd have to finish it."

"No! I'm not doing it. I hate stuff like this!"

"If you don't then you'll be stuck here."

"I'll sue them!" She's such a rich girl.

"Relax Sweets. It'll be fun! We can do it together."

"Honeymaren I will have a panic attack if I take another step." She replied, still firmly pressed to the door.

"Trust me, these things are fun! A few pop-up scares is all it is. The people working here are not allowed to touch you."

"Still not doing it."

"Think of it this way. It's literally someone dressed in some clown suit who gets paid to stand in a corner and scream at someone who walks by."

She remains quiet. "I don't like the scary music." She replies shyly.

"I'm sure that the person who made this playlist also listens to 80's rock." I laugh, sticking out my hand. "Come on, I'll protect you." I wink cheesily.

She hesitantly takes my hand and hugs my arm tightly. A deep voice echoes through the walls.

"Welcome to the Haunted Mansion where all guests are welcome. But please don't extend your stay, or the housemates will have their way. You have fifteen minutes." A screamed followed.

"Well how's that for instructions?" I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Just shut up and walk please." Elsa replies, cuddling into my arm.

"Whatever you say." I lead us to the first room, which was covered by a black drape. "Remember what I said Elsa, there's no need to be scared." I pulled back the curtain and a figure dressed in all black jumped in front of us. Elsa screamed while I punched him right in the face. Oh shit! Damn that mask is sharp! I think I knocked him out…

"What did you do?!" Elsa screamed, her hands covering her mouth.

"I-It was instinct."

"You just punched somebody!"

"I know I was there!"

"'Don't be scared' my ass." She giggled. I was relieved to hear her laughter. At least she's not as tense. "We can't have you doing that here though. As much as I hate this attraction, I don't want it to be shut down because you beat up all the employees."

"I've got an idea." I replied. "Hop on my back."

She looked at me with confusion written all over her face. "May I ask why?"

"That way I can't punch anyone if I'm holding you and you can keep your eyes closed the entire time." She still looks unsure. "I promise this isn't an excuse to be close to you." She gives me another look before jumping on my back. I huffed at the movement. "Give a girl a warning next time." I tease, readjusting her position.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"You're thick in all the right places Sweets."

"You're lucky I'm stuck with you right now or else I would've walked right out after that comment."

"By all means…" I laughed. I continued are trek further down the maze, not really being phased by the pop ups. The only reason I punched the first guy was because Elsa let out a bloody murder type of scream. Her face was pressed deeply into the side of my neck as she squeezed my neck for dear life.

"Mind easing off a little? You're cutting off the circulation to my neck." I squeak.

"Oh sorry." She replied cutely, loosening her hold, only to make it tight again. Thankfully after the first three scares she stopped screaming in my ear and only tensed up.

"How you doing back there?" I ask her.

"Fine." She whispered, sending chills up my neck at the contact.

"Let me know if you're getting uncomfortable."

"I think it'd be better if we talk. It might distract me from anticipating what's coming next."

"Sure!" I replied a bit too overly excitement. "What's on your mind?"

"Word on the street is you're on the lacrosse team now."

"That's correct. I haven't had a game yet, only a few practices."

"What made you want to join?"

"I wanted to have an extra curricular activity. I heard it looks good on college applications." The real answer is to give myself space from you but that's not really working out.

"I didn't know you were the athletic type." Her eyelashes fluttered against my skin.

"I'm really not, but I thought I'd give it a try."

"Is it hard?"

"It takes a little getting used to but it's growing on me. If I didn't have hand-eye coordination than I'd say yes." She hums in response.

"Olaf also tells me that you're working at Oaken's shop."

"I started there the same time as lacrosse. How about you? How's cheer going?"

"Who's that girl he mentioned the other night?" She asks, completely ignoring my question.

I laughed. "He's referring to Aurora-oh shit!" How could I forget about her?!

"What's wrong?"

"Funny story, I'm actually on a date with her right now. We need to get out of here as soon as possible." I started brisk walking, trying to find my way out. "She's probably looking for me right now." I mumbled.

"You're on a date?" She asked coldly.

"Yes." Shit this is the same room we were just in a couple minutes ago. "Where the hell is the exit?!" I feel like I'm walking in circles here.

"Why isn't she with you?"

"She ran into a friend and they're catching up." I replied, not really focused on holding a conversation at the moment. I hope she doesn't think I ditched her. I'm such an idiot!

"Some date." She scoffed.

"Elsa please, not now."

"What? She left you to talk to a friend. Sounds pretty lousy to me."

"She's not like that! They haven't seen each other in a while." Another pop up tried to scare me and I almost threw another punch, but this time out of annoyance instead of fear.

"I don't think she's worth your time." The blonde says bluntly. "She obviously doesn't have her priorities in order. Why'd you ask her out anyways? Do you think she's hot?"

"Oh she's super fine." The grip on my neck got tighter, making me cough a bit. "But that's not the main reason. She's really nice to me."

"Well she could be nice and pretty but apparently she's lacking in the brains department."

"She's actually a tutor and an honors student."

"So what?!" She questioned. "Smarts aren't everything!"

"I didn't say they were!" First she says beauty and kindness aren't enough, and now intelligence? What's going on?

"Did you have sex with her?"

"What? No!"

"So you don't want to?"

"No-"

"Good."

"No I do! Just…not right now. We're getting to know each other first."

"She still doesn't seem that special to me. You should toss her."

"You haven't even met her!"

"I don't want to and I don't care!"

"I don't care that you don't care!" Did that make sense? "She's really sweet and unlike you, she's not grossed out by my appendage. It's nice knowing that if I ever get intimate with her she won't be repulsed by me." Okay, we've got to be at least almost at the end of this maze by now.

"That's not true…" She says softly. "I'm not repulsed by you Honeymaren."

"Look Elsa you don't have to try and save face. We both know what you said in the car that night and I'd prefer not to relive the memory." I saw a small light at the end of the tunnel and booked it. Yes! We found it!

"I didn't mean it." She whispered, still clinging to my back. "I was scared and I panicked."

I set her down by the exit, but she blocked the door before I could open it. "Elsa please move. I need to get back to Aurora."

"I didn't have sex with Hans." She says with downcast eyes.

Hold up… "Come again?" Did she say what I think she said?

"The only person I did anything with that night was you." She replied, playing with her braid.

"But Hans said-"

"We didn't." That bastard's been bragging to the entire school that he swiped Elsa's V-card. I'm going to beat his ass. "I got caught up in the moment and said it to get back at you. I know we technically didn't go 'all' the way. But the more I try to pretend it meant nothing, the stronger this nagging feeling in my stomach gets. You were my first…"

"Elsa-"

"And I know you hate me for being such a bitch!"

"Hey stop." I tell her, rubbing her upper arms with my hands. "I could never hate you. I appreciate you telling me this but it isn't necessary. You actually did me a favor. If you really think about it…I don't fit into your life."

"Don't say that!"

"It's true! You and I don't work. I've been trying to force it this whole time but it was bound to fail from the start. You're the mayor's daughter! You should be hanging out with important, rich people like Hans and Jasmine, not the town freak!"

"Don't call yourself that Honeymaren!" She exclaims, a couple tears escaping her eyes.

"There's no need to sugarcoat it. I know what people here think of me and I've got thick enough skin to not let it be a bother. But there's no way in hell I'm going to let people talk down on you because I can't control my feelings. You don't deserve that kind of treatment. I can do better. I know I can." I choked out.

"Honeymaren-"

"We need to leave." I cut her off before I could get emotional. "Aurora's waiting for me."

Hi Everyone! Hope everyone enjoyed the holiday! Thanks for being patient with me. I'm going to break this chapter up into two parts since it ended up going longer than I expected. Again, if you have any suggestions let me know. Your feedback is always appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

Elsa

She swung the door open and it collided with someone's back.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Anna.

"Sorry!" Honeymaren apologized, slowly opening it the rest of the way so that her and I could get out.

"I didn't know you guys were in there together." My sister said with a smirk.

"She was already there before _someone _threw me inside." I glared at Hercules.

"At least you finished it." He laughed. Eww. "Hans won't be too happy to see you with Lady Wood though." Screw what he thinks.

"He also won't be happy to know that one of his best friends manhandled me and forced me to do something I didn't want to do."

He was visibly frightened. "Let's just keep it hush hush yeah?" _Moron_.

"You better find him before I do." I rolled my eyes when he took off running.

"Sooo how was it?" Anna asked with a playful smile.

"Terrible." I huffed. "Never doing that again."

"Was she all over you?" She asked Honeymaren.

"Anna!"

"What?" The ginger replied nonchalantly. "You hate horror, I wouldn't be surprised if you dug your nails into her skin."

"Trust me she did." Honeymaren chuckled. "She was sweating so much that she practically soaked my shirt."

"I did not!"

"Why your shirt though?"

"I carried her on my back since she couldn't go two steps without curling up in a ball."

I hit her arm. "You're being dramatic."

"Me? Dramatic? That's all you Sweets."

"So nothing happened in there?" She asks, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "We heard a lot of screaming from out here."

"Yeah it was Elsa screaming like a banshee because she saw a spider."

I hit her again. "Stop lying!" I whined.

"I'm not! You were being such a baby." She laughed, making me pout. "It was cute though."

"Honeymaren!" Who the fuck? "I've been looking everywhere for you!" Some blonde bimbo says, coming in between us and throwing her arms around _my _Honey.

"I'm so sorry about that Aurora." The brunette says, returning the hug (which was going on too long in my opinion). "I got trapped in there." She points behind her.

She pulls away, her hands still on her shoulders. "I thought you left me." Clingy.

"Of course not! I wanted to find you as soon as possible!" She replies sweetly, brushing a strand of hair away from the bimbo's face.

I rolled my eyes when the whore blushed and pushed up the glasses on her face. And she's got poor vision too? What a steal Honey… "I don't know about that. You seemed to be taking your time to me."

The blonde looked at me for the first time. She's not even that cute… I crossed my arms and lifted my chin a bit higher, giving her a quick look up and down.

"Well I was moving slower because you were on my back." A smirk formed on my face when I saw the other girl squint her eyes.

"And why was that? Is she crippled?" To anyone else that would've sounded like a genuine question, but I knew exactly what this bitch was doing.

"No I just wanted her to hold me. Have you seen her arms?" Honeymaren was completely oblivious to the tension like the cutie she was, while Anna shoved handfuls of popcorn in her mouth. She's always found entertainment in drama.

"I've done more than just see them." The blonde bites, pressing her body further into the brunette's chest.

"Are you cold Sweets?" She asked, rubbing the whore's back.

"Yes." We glared at each other after realizing that we both answered her question at the same time.

"I don't think she was talking to you." This Aurora bitch snipped. Someone's got an attitude. If she wants to go we can go!

The puzzled look on Honeymaren's face turned pale when she finally caught on to the tension. "Forgive me Elsa. I-I was talking to Aurora." She stuttered, shaking off her sweater and wrapping it around the girl in her arms.

I bit my tongue when the slut smiled victoriously. "It's alright. I've still got lots of hoodies left over from the times you came to my place." The corner of my lip curled upwards when I saw the bitch's smile drop.

"I've been meaning to pick those up. S-Sorry about that." She replies nervously.

"Don't be sorry." I tell her, giving a seductive smile. "I wear them when I sleep. All I need is one of your sweaters and lace panties. But I usually forgo the latter for the most part since you know I like to go bare."

Honeymaren looked like a fish out of water. Meanwhile, her date didn't look too pleased. That's right…she was mine first!

Anna was now glancing between the three of us with wide eyes. She's eating this up for sure.

The tramp was the first to break. "We need to go now if we want to get a boat in time."

"That's right." Honeymaren replied, clearing her throat. She released her hold on the blonde's waist and intertwined their fingers instead. "It was n-nice seeing you both." She nods to Anna and I.

Before she leaves I step closer and place an open kiss on the corner of her mouth, awfully close to her lips. I would've done more but lucky for this bitch I have some class. "Thanks for protecting me." I bat my lashes.

"Y-You're welcome." She replies with red cheeks. I never noticed the golden specks in her eyes from this close. They're so hypnotizing.

Unfortunately she was tugged away in a heartbeat as the blonde tugged my sweetie pie to her side, hugging her delicious arm.

"Bye." She scowls, pulling the both of them in another direction.

Anna lets out a low whistle. "Damn sis! I was ready to hold your earrings."

"Please. I could take her with my eyes closed in my stilettos. She's got nothing on me."

"Fighting words." My sister replies. "I love it!"

I turned to her and noticed the empty bag of popcorn. "Did you finish it all?!"

"It was good!"

"I can never share with you." I rolled my eyes.

She laughed. "You can never share with anyone." I chose to ignore the double meaning.

"Whatever." I need a churro.

LINEBREAK (Honeymaren)

I've been rowing for the past five minutes and Aurora hasn't said a word. I know our encounter with Elsa bothered her but I'm having a hard time trying to start the conversation. Give me the strength to suck it up because I can't let her first date be a disaster.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Eugene says that when girls say they're fine, they're not actually fine.

"You can be honest with me." I stop rowing to give her my full attention. "I know Elsa went a little overboard."

"A little?" She laughed sarcastically. "Now I know what Snow meant when she talked about Elsa staking her claim."

"She's not like that all the time." Is defending her a smart idea at the moment? "She's just not very good with new people."

"I figured." She huffed. "But that's not what I care you. She's obviously into you."

"No." I waved her off. "She's dating Hans from the football team."

"If she's really in a relationship I wouldn't have been able to guess by the way she was glaring at me."

"Elsa glares at everybody. Even me!"

"And what's with her having your sweaters? She mentioned that you left them at her house."

"I know it sounds sketchy but her parents and my aunt are really close friends so we have family dinners every week. It's been that way for years." Nothing better than a truthful answer.

"Does she usually only wear your hoodies to bed?"

"This is the first that she mentioned doing so. I wouldn't know." I gulped. The air is chilly but I'm feeling awfully warm.

She shakes her head. "I know a jealousy when I see it."

"Let's not talk about her." I replied. "I'm here with you." She played with the bottom of her skirt, still uneasy. "I wouldn't want to be on a date with anyone else."

She gave me a small smile and slid her hands into mine. "What happened here?" She questioned, rubbing her thumbs over my bruised knuckles.

"I almost forgot about that. I might've sucker punch one of the workers in the haunted mansion."

"You what?!" She laughed, covering her mouth.

"It was a defense mechanism a-and he was dressed like a ghost!"

"Who knew you were so badass." She smirked.

"You got a thing for rebels babe?" I joked

"Mmhm. They're so hot." Alright that settles it, I'm going to get in more fights. "Something about a black eye really gets me going."

"You must be crazy about Yao then."

She hits my arm and laughs. "He's a bit much."

"The guy's got short man syndrome mixed with the worst temper."

"I wouldn't be able to deal with him."

"Good. Seems like you're stuck with me then."

"Just what I wanted."

I saw the first lantern float in the air from the corner of my eye. "It's starting." I told her.

She turned around in amazement as little by little more lanterns filled the night sky. "There's so many!" She awed in admiration.

"You can't forget yours." I told her, holding both of ours.

She clapped her hands cutely and grabbed hers. "Do I just release it?"

"Just let it go." I smiled, gently lifting mine and releasing it into the air.

Her face lit up as she followed her lantern with her eyes. "I still see it!" Her neck was turned in an awkward position because her body was facing mine.

"Come here." I patted the open space between my legs. "You'll be much more comfortable."

She looked from the spot back up to my eyes and bit her lip. Without saying another word she gracefully sat in front of me, leaning her back snugly against my chest. "Hold me." She said softly, wrapping my arms around her waist, finding a cozy position with her head tucked under my chin.

My heart feels like it's beating a million times a minute.

"Best date ever." She whispers.

LINEBREAK (Elsa)

"Elsa!" A shout rings from across the gymnasium. "My office….NOW!"

"Oooo someone's in trouble." Anna teases, dropping into a right split.

"Shut up and stretch." I roll my eyes.

"Damn Arendelle can you do a split on my dick?!" One of the football players Adam yells out.

"Depends." She replies coolly. "Show me what you're working with."

His mouth drops at her forward behavior.

"Not with much I'm guessing. I'll pass!" She says, humiliating him in front of all the players who broke out into laughter.

"You're ridiculous." I shake my head at my sister's antics.

"Gotta keep these boys on their toes. I'm still not satisfied with any of the lays I've had lately. Now go before Coach Mode lashes out!"

"I'm going I'm going." I walk to the door of her office and open it slightly. "You wanted to see me Coach?"

She spins around in her chair. "Yes dahling. Take a seat but stand up." What? "Any minute now my time is precious!" I decided to sit across from her.

"Am I in trouble?"

"Trouble? Of course not! I wanted your opinion on what color I should paint my living room." She crawls up on the wooden desk and shoves her phone into my face. "I'm thinking either chartreuse or bloody red."

"That's what you called me in here for?" She glares at me and pushes the phone even closer. "Chartreuse! The chartreuse is nice."

"I was thinking the same thing! No wonder you're one of my favorites." She jumps off the desk (which she's the same height as by the way) and lifts herself back into her seat. I wait a couple seconds for her to bring the chair higher.

"Is that all you needed Coach?"

"Do you know why I asked you?"

"No idea." I tell her, crossing my legs.

She slams both her hands on the desk. "BECAUSE I SAW YOU FUCKING IN FRONT OF MY HOUSE!"

So many questions are running through my mind. First of all, her bringing that up has no correlation whatsoever, and second of all….HOW THE HELL DOES SHE KNOW THAT?!

"You looked stunned dahling." She says calmly. "Just like I did when I saw you riding that fire hose."

"Coach!"

"Don't 'Coach' me! You minus well have rung my doorbell and invited me to watch since you were being so damn loud anyways!"

"Why were you? How did you-"

"You're only here to answer questions, not ask them!" I shut my mouth, awaiting what she was going to say next. "So….how was it?"

"COACH!"

"I'll take that as 'amazing'! The quiet ones are always the ones packing some serious heat. Am I right or am I right?" I'm baffled right now. "If you need any tips or advice, feel free to ask. They call me coach for a reason."

We call you coach because you're our CHEER COACH. I love her but sometimes this tiny woman was a lot to handle.

"You know, I see myself a lot in you Elsa. We're both beautiful, tall women. Sometimes I'm surprised that people don't mistake us for twins." Where is she going with this? "But aside from the beauty and brains, you and I are people that want what we don't have so badly that it drives us crazy."

"I don't think-"

"A couple years ago on my 23rd birthday…" Already so many things wrong with this story. "There was a strapping young man who was in love with me-like most men are. He showered me with so much affection that I easily overlooked his efforts. I didn't see the challenge so why pursue anything there right? Wrong! After realizing that I didn't give him the time of day, he went and bought himself a Honda civic."

I waited for her to continue but she said nothing. "Was…that it?"

"Yup."

What the fuck? "Coach, I'm a little lost here. Is there a moral to this story?"

"No I just wanted to say it. But, I guess if there was a moral I'd say to appreciate the person who's always bending over backwards for you. That way, when you have sex, you too can return the favor, and bend over backwards for them. Understand?"

"Yes." No. "Thanks Coach."

"Good. Now close the blinds and the door on your way out. Can't have anyone see me doing cocaine."

LINEBREAK (Honeymaren)

"And then what?"

"And then I dropped her off to her house."

"You mean to tell me that you took Aurora out to the most romantic date ever and you DIDN'T smash?!"

"Shut up Eugene! Not everything is about that!" I responded.

"Did you kiss her at least?" Kristoff asked.

"On the cheek." They both groaned at my answer. "What?!"

"Dude she was giving you signs! Cuddling up with you, leaning closer to your face."

"She couldn't see!"

"Why did you pussy out?!" Eugene exclaims.

"I-I didn't know-"

"Stay put!" Kristoff says, pulling Eugene up with him. "Aurora's in the library right now. We're going to bring her here and you're going to lay one on her. I can't believe you virgin blue balled her!" He rolls his eyes.

"But-"

"Don't move!" He says as both of them race out of the room. They're being over dramatic. I was just living in the moment!

I looked around the empty woodshop room and cleaned up some of the clutter for the next class. I've got the most stupid friends…

"Hey there hotshot." I glance at the doorway to see Belle slowly making her way in.

"Afternoon Belle." I replied, staying glued to my stool.

She circles around me like a shark eyeing its prey. "I've been looking everywhere for you." She stops behind me, leaning her chest against my back. "I need your help."

"W-What can I do for you?" I shiver as she runs her nails down my bare arms. There's no reason for me to be nervous around her.

"I know you've got great taste so I wanted to run a couple things by you if that's alright." She says in my ear.

"S-Sure."

She pulled her phone out, leaning her chin on my right shoulder and scrolled through her camera roll. "I tried on some outfits over the weekend and wanted to know which ones you think I should go back and buy."

I turned to her. "I'm sure you look great in everything."

"So sweet." She giggles. "Here's the first one." I looked at the photo on the screen and my mouth went dry.

"Holy shit…" It was a picture of her in a see through gold baby doll lingerie dress.

"You like?" I nodded my head, not trusting my voice. "Option number two…" she swiped right and the image of her in a red lace bra with a matching thong appeared. Damn…That's my favorite.

"That's n-nice."

"Well," She whispers seductively. "What about this one? Click play."

I took the phone in my hands and did what she said. It was a video of her in white lingerie doing-oh…My body froze as I watched the French girl finger herself on camera. The sound of her moans were bouncing off the empty classroom walls, as I stayed frozen, not bothering to turn the volume down. She pumped two fingers inside of herself while her other hand bullied her clit. Turn it off Maren! Look away!

_"Oh fuck Honey…finger me under the table…I'll be a good girl…"_

"I was so wet that night." She moaned in my ear. "I think our playtime is long overdue." She raked her nails over my stomach. "I'm wearing the white set right now…"

"I can't." I whimpered. Get it together!

"You're so cute when you try to resist me." She replies, not taking me seriously. "I'll let you get away with it this time, but that means you've got to come over to my place Friday night." My eyes widen. "I'm throwing a party. The whole school's practically going, well-only the hot ones."

"I've never been to a party before." Should've kept that information to yourself loser.

"Oh you'll like it." She smirks. "It's white t-shirt only, no bras allowed. Come around 9pm, that's when all the babes get in the pool. You might see some hot girl on girl action." She nibbles my ear. "Don't be late." With one last scratch of her nails she begins to walk away and my eyes fall to her backside. Fuck…

Hi everybody thanks for reading! If there's anything you want to see at the party let me know. It's going to be a wild one ;)


	12. Chapter 12

"A party?! You have to go!" Kristoff exclaims, blocking my shot with his stick.

"Why?" I'm a little nervous honestly.

"Because if you don't, I can't! I need some drinks in my system asap."

"Yeah Maren!" Eugene breathes out, taking a quick break from running suicides. "You've got the golden ticket to a party with all the hottest girls in school. Think of us for a change!" What selfish friends I have.

"I wouldn't know what to do there. I'll feel awkward!"

"I'll tell you what to do." Kristoff takes off his helmet. "Drink, smoke, and fuck. It's pretty simple."

"Gear stays on at all times Bjorman!"

"Sorry Cap!" He yells back at Aladdin. "I swear Maren if you throw this away I will break every Star Wars movie you own."

I gasped. "Don't you dare!"

"Then make the right choice!"

"Do you think Aurora would want to go?" I ask, scooping a ball on the ground.

"Only one way to find out." He replies. "Now shoot the damn thing we don't have all day!"

I volleyed the ball in my basket and threw a quick shot right at his nuts. He fell to his knees and groaned in pain.

"What was that for?" He croaked.

"Just felt like it." I smirked.

He rolls on the ground. "I'm going to get you back for that."

"Sure you are."

"On your feet Bjorman!" Aladdin screamed from the other side of the field. "No time to mess around we got our first game next week!"

"Yeah Kristoff! Get up!" I tease.

"Fuck you!"

LINE BREAK

"Morning Aurora." I beamed at the cute blonde.

"We're in the middle of a tutoring session here." A scrawny freshman squeaks.

"SHH!" The librarian hisses from her desk.

"She said something first!" The student retorted.

"I know but your voice is so annoying."

The shrimp stands up, throwing his huge backpack over his toothpick shoulders. "I will not be talked down to! Thanks for ruining the moment." He sneers before shoulder chucking me and walking off.

I take his seat and wiggle my eyebrows at the blonde. "Looks like someone's got a crush on you."

"I don't think he's hit puberty yet."

"Is that what you're waiting for?"

She laughed. "Any particular reason for your visit?"

"Besides wanting to see you, yes." I closed the book in front of her and spun it in circles. "There's a party this Friday and I'd love for you to come with me."

"Oh who's party?" She pushed up her glasses.

"Belle."

"Cheerleader Belle?"

"Yup."

"I didn't know you went to parties." She replied, taking the textbook away from my grasp.

"This would be my first. She invited me so I thought it would be a fun experience. What do you say?"

"No thanks."

My face fell. I wasn't expecting that response. "Why not?"

She opened the book back up to the page she was on. "Parties aren't really my thing."

"Mine either, but I figured it could be cool. Kristoff and Eugene are coming too."

"You can go if you want to." Am I reading into this wrong or is she getting snippy with me? Why do I feel guilty?

"Is that okay with you?"

"You don't need my permission to go Honeymaren." She finishes with a halfhearted laugh.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No." She taps her fingers on the table.

"Are you sure? Because it feels like I'm in hot water right now."

"You're fine. Just out of curiosity, when did you start talking to Belle? I wasn't aware that you were friends."

"I wouldn't say we're _friends,"_ Bad start. "but we talk to each other occasionally." If that's what you want to call it.

"I just don't get why she'd randomly invite you if you're not close. I haven't seen her associate with anyone outside of the popular crowd."

"I helped her out with her chemistry homework once. Guess she wanted to return the favor."

She nods cryptically. "Interesting. I appreciate the invite but I'll pass. I hope you have fun though."

I'm getting confused again. Does she really want me to have fun or is she saying that but meaning the opposite? Girls are so confusing.

"Where are you going?" I ask when I notice that she's packing up her things.

"I forgot something in my locker."

"Oh I'll come with you." I stand up.

"It's alright. I've got to head to another session right after." She kisses my cheek. "I'll see you later." And she's gone.

"Nice going Maren." Someone laughs to my left.

"Anna?" She plops herself into the now empty seat.

"You are absolutely clueless when it comes to women."

"What do you mean?"

"Miss Innocence is obviously pissed that you're going to the party."

"She said it was fine!"

"Her words were different from her body language. Did you notice the change in her attitude?"

"Were you watching the whole time?"

"Of course! Don't even get me started on her face when you mentioned Belle."

"What's wrong with Belle?" She looked at me with a knowing expression.

"Are you really asking me that? She's pretty much the school slut. You gonna tell me the real reason why she invited you? Your little girlfriend wasn't far off with her assumptions."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I roll my eyes.

"Oh no." She groaned.

"What?"

"You're her newest conquest aren't you?"

"Am I supposed to know that?"

"If you didn't know earlier, you do now. If you don't want to get crabs I'd suggest wrapping it up before you get it on with her." Noted. "You've honestly got to do a better job at reading women."

"But it's so hard! Can't you just translate for me?"

"If it comes to my sister, sure! Anyone else would be straight betrayal."

"Understandable." I sighed. "I take it you and Belle aren't friends?"

"We used to be alright but her and Elsa have been getting catty with each other lately so I've got to side with my sister."

"Any reason why?"

"Because she's my sister…"

"No." I shake my head. "What's going on with her and Elsa?"

"Everyone knows my sister is HBIC around here. Sometimes Belle is stupid enough to challenge that. I'm predicting a fight within the next couple weeks."

What if it turns out to be just like Belle's fantasy?

"Eww stop fantasizing about it."

I shake my head out of my thoughts. "I wasn't!"

"Sure you weren't." She deadpans. "But I'm looking forward to this Friday, the bitch throws good parties. I've got to go shopping for a new thong."

"Need some help with that?" I smirk.

"Trust me, you wouldn't be able to handle it." I swear if I weren't in love with Elsa, I'd be in love with Anna. These Arendelle sisters are something else.

"Hold up. Why are you going if you don't like Belle?"

"One because I love parties, two because I've got to keep up my image. If I bail and all the popular kids are there, my rep will take a bad hit."

"So I take it Elsa's going to?"

"It's like an obligation to her. Even if she doesn't want to, she has too. It comes with being the queen bee around here."

I hum in response. Elsa in a wet white t-shirt? Fuck.

"Alright well I'm gonna go before you start jerking off under the table." Anna rises out of her seat.

My face turns red at her comment. She's always so blunt. "Anna!"

"Toodles!" She waves before walking out of the library. Meanwhile, everyone's eyes are on me. Must she be so loud?

LINEBREAK

"Did we really stop by the store to get condoms?" I asked when Kristoff got back in the car with the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey you never know how these things go. Might as well be prepared."

"I'll take my chances." Eugene chimes in from the backseat. "I like to go raw."

"Nobody asked you Fitzherbert. I got some for you too Maren." He smirks, throwing me a box. "It's bare fit, feels like there's nothing there."

I took the box in my hands. "How did you even know my size?"

"We measured them with rulers over the summer remember? You're the only one who can compete with what I'm packing." I've been trying to forget about that day. "Sorry I didn't any for your Eugene. They didn't have anything for dude's smaller than three inches."

"Fuck you bro!"

"Don't get so butt hurt. I'd be sad to if a girl had tampons bigger than my dick."

"That's not true." He mutters. "Just drive…"

"Wait Kristoff, are you drinking tonight?" I ask.

"Duh!"

"If all of us are drinking who's driving home?"

"Don't worry about that. We'll most likely crash there or find some dweeb to drive us."

"We ARE the dweebs!"

"Speak for yourself. If everything goes right my status might go through the roof."

"But-"

"Chill Maren." Eugene says. "Here, take this edible and you'll be straight."

I eyed the brownie suspiciously. "What will this do to me?"

"It'll help you calm the fuck down."

"Don't we get drug tested for lacrosse?"

"Shit." Dumbass.

LINEBREAK

"You guys are still at the door?" Kristoff asks, jogging up the steps on the front porch. He had to park the car further down since there was no space in the neighborhood!

"I-I rang the doorbell but no one answered!"

"Why the hell are you ringing the doorbell at a party?!" He shakes his head in disbelief. Should I have knocked? "No one can hear you over the music!"

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Just walk in!"

"Why are you yelling at me and not Eugene?"

He looks at me with a blank face and points at our friend who's busy laughing to himself in front of a plant. "He's faded. Which means he's even stupider than he usually is." True. He swings the door open and I immediately felt the warmth of the air hit me.

"It's been too long." Kristoff speaks to himself before turning to me with a sinister smile. "Let's go squirt!" He shoved me through the doorway making me collide with a group of girls.

"S-Sorry-I'm sorry!" I apologized, too nervous to look them in the eyes. White shirts. No pants. I could tell by their legs that all of them were hot.

"You look like you need a drink." One of them giggles, forcing me to look up. _Pretty_. "Come on cutie. Follow me." She winks.

"B-But my friends-" I turned back around and they were nowhere to be found. Figures.

"I'm sure they're fine." She replies. "We'll take care of you. I'm Rapunzel, and these girls are Jasmine and Ariel."

"I'm H-Honeymaren."

"Oh we know _exactly _who you are." Ariel smirks, eyeing me from the rim of her red solo cup. I gulp at the stares they were giving me. "Thirsty?"

"Very…" I responded, pulling at the collar of my shirt.

"Well let's go." Rapunzel says, pulling on my hand and dragging me through the sweaty bodies. "What do you want to drink?"

"Give her tequila." Ariel answers for me, pressing against my back when we finally reach the kitchen.

"Get ready for a long night nerd." Jasmine laughs, easily knocking back a shot. "The girls here always get their way." I don't know if I should be nervous or excited.

"Wonderful!" My god Maren stop saying that fucking word!

"Here you go." Rapunzel hands me a cup. It was filled to the brim.

"What is this?"

"Something strong." She replies, leaning over the counter. Though her shirt was covering up her entire chest I could still see her nipples poking out. Curse that fabric! "See something you like?" She teases, swirling the contents in her cup.

"You'll get a better view when we hit the pool." Ariel whispers in my ear. "Unless you want a teaser?" I clear my throat.

"We'll take that as a yes." Jasmine replies, handing Ariel another filled cup.

"As long as you promise to do body shots with us later?" Ariel asked. I nodded my head furiously. That's not even a question. "Good." She struts her way over to the other side of the counter where Rapunzel was patiently waiting.

The blonde pushes her hair back and holds it with her right hand. The red head gives me one more seductive glance before slowly pouring the drink over Rapunzel's chest, making the shirt cling to her breasts. I take a couple big gulps from my cup after hearing the blonde let out a high-pitched moan.

"That's so hot." I ducked my head down in embarrassment. Can't I ever keep my thoughts to myself?

"You know…" Rapunzel starts. "We've heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope?" Look at her face dammit!

"Great things." Ariel finishes. "I wouldn't have expected someone like you to have Belle acting like a bitch in heat in the middle of the hallway." Shit…I could've sworn no one was there!

"Relax, the only people that saw were me and red over here." Rapunzel giggles, knotting up her wet shirt under her breasts. "And I've got to say…we were thoroughly impressed with what you're working with." She said, not so subtly glancing downwards.

"We wanted to catch you before you walked out, but you seemed like a rookie so we weren't sure if you could handle anything after one round." I. Am. Offended. "Especially with the both of us." Wait….what?

"T-The both of you?" Did I hear that right?

"God you're adorable." Rapunzel gushes. "You look so innocent but I _know _you can fuck. Dangerous combination for me…"

"Excuse her." Ariel interrupts. "She'll fuck anything nerdy. It's a weird kink." That's a great kink.

"Shut up!" The blonde blushes. "It's not!"

Ariel rolls her eyes. "Anyways…I guess the real question is. Have you ever been with two girls before?"

"Two g-girls?" I squeaked out. I wish I sounded a lot cooler right now.

She seemed to be amused by my reaction. "Let me put it this way." She makes her way back to where I was and runs her hand down my arm. She isn't doing anything inappropriate chill out! A shiver ran down my spine when she whispered in me ear. "Have you ever had two slutty mouths on your cock at the same time?"

Oh my god… "No." I whimpered.

"There's no way she's gonna survive tonight." Jasmine laughs. "Better have your fun now before Belle comes looking. Go to the outhouse and lock it. No one's there."

"Perfect." Rapunzel smirks, taking a hold of my hand again and weaving us through the crowd of teens and into the said outhouse.

I'm gonna die…

"Why are you so nervous?" Ariel asks after locking up behind us. "It's not like you have a girlfriend right?"

"T-There is this girl I'm talking to. We went o-out on a date."

"One date?" She asks jokingly.

"Yes."

"Are you official?"

"Technically no but I like her."

"Well." She starts peppering small kisses down my neck. "If you're still on the fence about this. You could just sit there and watch the show." She winks, pushing me down on the couch behind me.

"What show? I don't see a TV in-" Whatever words that were going to come out of my mouth died when the two of them sat on the couch in front of me and started making out.

Hi Everyone! I'm going to break this chapter up into two parts as well since there's too much to put in one. I know a lot of you are concerned with Honeymaren's rendezvous' but don't worry I've got a plan ;) Thanks for reading! Any predictions for what happens next?


	13. Chapter 13

I gripped the pillow in my hand until my knuckles turned white. "Shit…"

"No touching Honeymaren." Rapunzel lightly reprimanded after noticing my other hand trailing towards my pants. "Tell us whatever you want to see and we'll do it for you." She shrieked when Ariel gives a rough tug to her nipples.

"Keep kissing each other." I croaked out, groaning when they obliged without question. "Slowly." One of them let out a moan and I could already feel myself growing hard. Their tongues were effortlessly weaving in and out of each other's mouths. I had a sharp intake of breath when I saw them fondling one another under the white shirts. _That's not fair. _"Take them off." I commanded.

Ariel broke away from the kiss and smirked at me. "I like it when you're bossy."

"Her kink?" Rapunzel points out, taking off the fabric. "Douchebags."

"Mmm especially in bed." Ariel winks, pulling her shirt off. Leaving them both topless. The only articles of clothes remaining were their thongs and their thigh high socks. "You look really lonely over there."

"I-I'm okay." Yeah that sounded convincing.

"Are you sure? You seem like you can use our company." Rapunzel teases, letting her hands roam around the red heads body.

Cute, she's got a freckle on her thigh. That's the same place Aurora has-Aurora….AURORA! What the hell am I doing?! _You're thinking with your dick, that's what you're doing._ W-Well stop! I can't be doing this to her. It isn't right! _She's not even your girlfriend. You're allowed to fool around with whoever you want. Besides, they're not even touching you. All you gotta do is sit back and watch these two babes fuck in front of you. It's not a big deal. _It's a huge deal! She'd never do something like this to me! _What makes you so sure?_ Stop it! I can't believe I'm arguing with myself.

I immediately jumped out of my seat. "I have to go."

"Leaving so soon?" Rapunzel questions sexily. "Did you already cum in your pants?"

"No!"

"Then what's the rush?" Ariel trails her finger down my chest. "You didn't even get to see us 69 each other yet." Resist! Resist damn it!

"You really don't want to wait for the finale?"

"Finale?" Keep your mouth shut! Oh my lord!

Ariel's nails played with the back of my neck while Rapunzel grazed her hand over my stomach, close to my waistline.

"Yes silly." Rapunzel giggles. "Close your eyes and I'll tell you all about it." I don't know why I obeyed her but I feel like if I didn't they'd lock me in here forever.

"It's best if you keep it short Blondie." Ariel interrupts. "She's about to stain her pants." No I'm not!

"Just picture Ariel and I grinding and humping each other while she's on top of me." She whispered. "We both get really loud when we're horny. Ever since we saw you in the hallway we wanted to sandwich your cock inbetween our wet pussies so that you can fuck the both of us at the same time." She moaned. "We'd be so wet that you'd slip into either of our pussies when you thrusted."

"I bet you'd like that." Ariel teased. "It must make you so hard knowing that you can fuck any hole you want. I'd let you do anything to me." She finished with a girly moan.

"But you'd have to give me your load." Rapunzel says. "Because I want it."

Ariel sharply turns my head to meet her fiery eyes. "No, it's mine!" She claimed possessively. "Wouldn't you rather cum inside me?"

Rapunzel gave the red head a small shove. "No, me!"

I got in the middle of them before anything could escalate. "Ladies-"

Suddenly a huge bang was heard from the window. "HONEYMAREN!" Oh shit….I looked at the glass and saw icy blue eyes glaring at me from outside. "GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW!"

"Elsa?!" Ariel said aloud. "The girl you took on a date was Elsa?!"

"Why the hell didn't you tell us?!" Rapunzel questioned.

"It wasn-"

"YOU HAVE TWO SECONDS OR ELSE I'LL GO IN THERE MYSELF!"

The girls quickly threw their remaining clothes on and made a run for the back door. Wow, leave me to fend for myself why don't you. Remember Honeymaren, stay cool. I made my way outside and the yelling intensified.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING IN THERE WITH THOSE SLUTS?!"

"They're not sluts." Probably not a good way to start the conversation. I saw the vein on her forehead pulsing with anger. "I swear I didn't do anything! I was actually trying to get out!"

"Was that before or after they were topless and rubbing up on you?!"

"Before!"

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not! At first I was watching t-them but I knew I needed to stop s-so I tried to leave but-"

"Why did you feel the need to stop?" Finally, no yelling…

"Because I was thinking about Aurora and-"

"Aurora?" She glared. "You stopped because you thought about _her?_" Why do I feel like the yelling's about to come again? "That's great. So you stopped messing around with your sluts because you were thinking of another slut. Fabulous."

"Don't call her that!"

"I'll call her whatever I want to call her! Don't try me Honeymaren!"

"Why are you so pissed anyways?! Nothing happened!"

"Yeah because two naked girls grinding on you is nothing! Are you blind?!"

"Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend or something?" This conversation was going nowhere.

She scoffs. "He's probably playing beer pong with his meat head friends. I don't care."

That's a first. "Well you're not alone. My friends ditched me also."

"Your friends are idiots."

Can't fight her on that one. "So is your boyfriend."

"Great we agree on something. Why are you even at this party anyways? Did your dumbass friends think you guys could crash it?"

Rude! "I was actually invited thank you very much."

"By who? Those two bitches?" She angrily questions, referring to the hotties from earlier.

"No I met them here. Belle asked me to come."

She crosses her arms. "Unbelievable. I should've known that she wouldn't fucking stop. Has she been trying to get with you since that tutoring session?"

"Yes and no." I answer uneasily.

"That makes no sense. Pick one."

"Y-Yes."

"Stupid bitch." She snarls. "Just don't do anything with her or else she really won't quit."

"About that…" Her posture immediately straightens up and her eyes narrow at me. Nevermind, telling her is a bad idea. "You're totally right!"

She steps closer to me. "What were you about to say?" She asks dangerously.

I'm scared. "I don't think I should….it's nothing."

"Say it."

I shuffle my feet. "But you're going to get mad at me."

Her face softened. "I won't. You can tell me anything."

Huh, she looks pretty genuine. But she also looks like she'll flip the switch at any moment. Should I risk it? _She's your friend. You can be honest with her._ A friend that seems to lose her shit when I'm around other girls. _She wants you. _Fuck off!

"Okay." I reply after what feels like an eternity. "After the first day of lacrosse practice she caught me in the hallway." I watched her facial expressions.

"Continue." She replies neutrally.

Don't go into any of the details. Keep it to a minimum. "And long story short she sorta…put her…" I noticed Elsa's foot tap impatiently.

"Spit it out."

"She jerked me off."

Silence. The only thing I could hear was the bass thumping from the speakers. "And you let her?"

"She had me pinned to the lockers!" _And you also wanted it. I don't blame you, she's fucking hot._ She quickly turned on her heels and marched away. "Wait where are you going?" I ask after getting a hold of her wrist.

"I'm going to put that cunt in her place." She replies murderously.

"No no no! Don't do that Elsa." _Yeah tell her to hold off until 9pm so that her and Belle can fight in the pool._

"Why the hell do all these girls want you all of a sudden?!" And the yelling's back…Was that a rhetorical question?

"I honestly don't know. Ariel and Rapunzel were just really nice to me when I got here. They made me d-drinks and wanted to do body shots."

"You did body shots with them?!" She fumed.

"No! That part didn't happen yet."

"Yet?! So that was your plan after your little outhouse rendezvous?" She hit it right on the head. But those plans took a drastic turn.

"It was their idea but-"

"Is that what you want?!" Tread carefully.

"I mean I'd like to experience it but perhaps not with-" She grabbed a handful of my shirt and dragged me behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Move!" She yelled at a large crowd in front of us, as they parted like the red sea for her.

"Elsa?" I gulped after noticing flirtatious glances from some of the girls around us. She brought me to the garage where there were only a couple people.

"Get out!" They scrammed at the sound of her HBIC voice.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Shut up." She muttered, pouring tequila into a couple shot glasses. "You want to try body shots so bad? Then fine. You'll do them on me."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I responded hesitantly. Did I want to? Absolutely. But I don't want this to be something she'll regret right after. I'm still trying to recover from the fact that I make her uncomfortable.

"Did you think being alone in a room with two girls you didn't even know was a good idea?" _Yes._

"No."

"Was Belle giving you a handjob a good idea?" _God yes._

"N-No."

"Then stop talking so I can teach you." She turned to me and popped a slice of lime in my mouth. "I'll go first so watch very carefully. Relax." She giggled, noticing my stiff posture. With the swipe of her tongue, she licked a trail from the base to the middle of my neck. She then sprinkled the salt in her hand on the wet area. "You following?" I gave her a small nod, worried that the salt would come off. "Good." She gave me a cute smile and went to work. I groaned when her tongue slowly licked up all the salt. She pulled away and her seductive feline eyes captivated me. Without breaking eye contact she effortlessly took the shot. This obviously isn't her first rodeo. "Now for the best part." Her hand made its way to the back of my neck as she drew me in for a kiss; taking her time as she sucked the lime. My hands unapologetically slid around her waist, deepening the kiss. She's so soft. I didn't even notice that the lime fell out until I probed her mouth without any barriers. "Mmm." She moaned, sinking her teeth into my bottom lip. We fought for dominance but I wouldn't let her get the upper hand. I wanted to see her submit to me. She might seem like the dominant one when she's mouthing at me, but when it comes to _this. _She's mine…

I pulled away as she continued to chase my lips. "Why did you stop?" She asked breathlessly.

"It's my turn." I smirked. "Let's do something a little different." She yelped when I hoisted her up on the plastic table. I spread her legs so that we could be closer. Just as I was about to lick her neck she stopped me. "What is it?" I stayed frozen in place, taking in the sight of her pulling off her white shirt. Leaving her in nothing but a thong and lace top thigh highs. "Fuck."

"Think you can handle me?"

I licked my lips and gently pushed her down so that she was lying on her back. Taking the lime, I grazed it over her chest, squeezing some of the juice over her stiff peaks. When I went to put the wedge in her mouth she circled her tongue around my index finger. Shit…I need to focus. I sprinkled the salt all over her breasts, watching in fascination as the white crystals became translucent around her skin. "I think you're wrong." She quirked an eyebrow at me. I hopped on the table, wrapping her porcelain legs around my waist. "This is the best part." I dived down as licked up the salt remnants on her bare skin. The light moans that fell from her mouth urged me to take my time on her nipples. I lapped up the left one, sucking it gently and delicately. However, when I moved to the right one I bit it roughly, showing no mercy. I felt myself grow hard as she arched her back on the table, pushing her breasts further into my face. I went back and forth, sucking her left mound slowly, showering it with open mouth kisses, while I tugged on her right twin with my teeth until the nipple felt gummy from the harshness.

"Oh yesss." She moaned. "That feels so good." She obviously loved this naughty or nice treatment that I was giving her girls.

"Fuck baby you're gonna make me forget about the shot." I leaned over and quickly downed it, giving myself a second to take in her beauty. She's such a vision. The arch in her back allowed me to wrap my arm underneath her as I sucked the lime in her mouth. I quickly became annoyed with its presence and took it in between my teeth so that I could spit it out and resume kissing her. She rocked her body against mine, trying to relieve herself of some sort of friction. Removing my arm from her back, I trapped both her wrists and held them above her head with one hand.

"Mmm." She whimpered at the authority.

"Stop moving." I husked out, sitting up. My left hand trailed down to her leg and lifted it so that it hung over my shoulder. She bit her lip as I gave a few pecks to her inner thigh. I made my way back to her lips and groaned when I realized how flexible she was. I could probably fold her in half and fuck her.

"You're so hard." She pointed out, humping my erection through my jeans.

"Stop talking." I grunted, falling into rhythm with her hips.

"You love it when I talk." She smirks, her face a hair away from mine as we continued to hold our intense gaze with one another. "You're probably thinking about all the ways you can fuck me when I'm being a good little girl for you."

"Shut up."

She ignored me. "But I know you like it when I'm naughty too. Have I ever told you I could put my legs behind my head?"

"Stop it Elsa."

"Aww can't handle me? If I'm being too much of a bad girl why don't you flip me on my stomach and spank me?"

"Or I could just move that thong to side and fuck your little pussy."

"You're all talk. You're not gonna do anything." She moaned.

"I'll do whatever I want. I'll fuck you in front of anyone that walks in, even that sorry excuse of a boyfriend. Bet he doesn't know how flexible you are does he?"

"No." She whined.

"That's what I thought." I thrusted as if we were fucking, and her face contorted into pleasure. "I'm not even inside you but I know limp dick Hans could never have you moaning like this. Fuck I wanna be all the way in."

She shoved me off and threw her shirt back on. Shit did I go too far? "Follow me." She demanded. I didn't really have to follow since she grabbed my hand and made a beeline for the upstairs. The platinum blonde pulled me into a room and slammed the door, locking it in the process. Now within the privacy of these four walls she took her white shirt off again. I'll never get tired of that.

"Why the sudden change in places?" I asked.

"If we're gonna fuck, we're gonna do it in Belle's room. That slut thinks she can touch you? Well by the end of tonight she'll know who your cock really belongs too."

"Oh fuck." She made herself comfortable on the bed, lying on her stomach sticking her ass out towards me.

She looks at me with lust filled eyes. "What are you waiting for?" I grabbed a condom from my pocket as I watched her shake her ass. I never got undressed faster. I kneeled behind her and slid the black thong down her legs. "The thigh highs?"

"Leave them on." I groaned, rubbing my hand from the base of her spine to her upper back. I tore the condom open with my teeth and slid it down my member. I jerked myself off a little, hitting my dick against her left ass cheek. "Hold yourself open for me." I commanded. She laid her right cheek on the bed and spread herself open, giving me a full display of her bare pussy and tight little asshole. "Fuck baby that's so hot." I dragged my thumb through her pussy lips and teasingly circled her forbidden hole.

"Fuck me." She moaned, humping my thumb.

"Stay still!" She whimpered my demand. With a few more tugs at my frenulum I slowly sank myself in, filling her up to the hilt.

"Oh babyyy." She sobbed, stretching her arms out in front of her.

God damn… "You're so tight." I grunted, while I pumped into her, running one hand through my hair while the other remained on her lower back. "This shit feels too good."

"You're so deep baby. Keep fucking me like that…just like that." My eyes rolled to the back of my head at her sexy encouragements. I angled myself a bit to the right, feeling a rough patch hit the tip of my dick. "Oh fuck! Right there!"

I tilted my head and smirked at her reaction. "You like that?" Must've hit her g-spot.

Sexy moans were flying out of her mouth as she moved under me. I decided to let her take the reigns for a bit and leaned back on my left hand, allowing it to hold all my weight while my right was grabbing on her ass. "Come on babygirl. Fuck yourself on me. Put that pussy to work on my thick cock. Show me how much you want it." I forced myself to stop moving and let her do as she pleased. I groaned as I watched her ass cheeks clap at the tip of my dick. "Fuck you're so sexy." She went from quick movements to a slow grind, almost making me lose my shit. I had to look at the ceiling in order to catch a breather.

"I love it when you fuck me slow." She whines. I wasn't even doing anything but I'm sure she had some sort of fantasy playing in her head. Her hips moved in a circular motion, stirring my stick in her honeypot.

A shriek escaped her lips when I smacked her ass with my calloused hand. I stared in amazement as a temporary red handprint made itself present on her smooth skin. I wanted to see it again. It appeared once more when I spanked her for the second time. Her movements got so messy that she decided to sit up and fuck me with her back pressed to my chest. Her head leaned back, resting on my right shoulder as she played with her tits.

"Play with yourself for me." I said lowly, being sure to capture her every motion and permanently ingrain it in my mind. She started to bounce, fingers twisting at her nipples. I knocked her hands away. "I want to see those titties bounce." She obeyed my wish and placed both her hands behind my neck. "Oh fuck yeah…" Her whines were driving me crazy. She knew exactly what she was doing to me. I could see it on her face. Not liking the smug look, I pushed the blonde back down and mounted myself on her; my forearms resting on both sides of her head. "Someone's getting too cocky." I teased, getting into a push up position.

"I just wanted to make you feel good baby."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." I resumed my thrusting. Fuck this position is no joke. If I weren't conditioning for lacrosse, my arms would be shaking right now. She began making herself tighter every time I would go balls deep. "Stop with the clenching." I said through my teeth.

"But I wanna make myself tight for you." She moaned sultrily.

"You're. Already. Tight." I thrusted after each word.

"I can get tighter." This girl's going to be the death of me. "I want it harder…"

Shit I don't know if I can last that long. I sat back up, pulling her ass in the air again and went after her g spot like a mad man.

"Ohhh!" She moaned sharply, gripping the sheets above her. "Don't stop!" I love it when she's arched like that.

Time was definitely not on my side so I gathered some wetness on my thumb and teased the outer ring of her asshole.

"Baby! What are you-oh daddyyy!" Her voice became pitchy once I dipped my thumb inside. Damn and I thought her pussy was tight. I only did this to buy myself some time but fucking her ass is turning me on even more. I kept it in place while thrusting into her cunt as hard and fast as I possibly could. "You're fucking me so good!" She draws out, both holes clenching around me.

"Oh yeah? You like having my thumb in your virgin asshole?"

"Mmhm." I felt her shake. She's close. "I want you to fuck my ass without a condom daddy. I'll let you cum inside as much as you want."

"Such a slut." Here it comes. "Fuck babygirl." I grunted, pouring my seed into the plastic.

"That's right." She moaned. "Cum inside my pussy." I rode out my orgasm, watching the blonde fuck herself back on me, chasing her own high. With a little thrusting from my thumb she was done for. She collapsed on the bed, pussy contracting around me uncontrollably.

I slowly pulled out, giving her some time to catch her breath. "Are you okay?" I asked, tying up the used condom and tossing it in the trash. Her cheeks were red and so were her lips.

"I didn't know you could fuck like that Honey." She giggled.

"You bring it out of me." I chuckled. "Need some water?"

"Yes please." She breathed out tiredly.

"I'll grab some from downstairs. I need to use the bathroom though."

"Down the hall to your right."

"How'd you know that?" I questioned, putting my clothes back on.

"I've had to come here for sleep overs unfortunately." I was still puzzled. "Team bonding for cheer."

"Makes sense. I'll be right back."

"Don't be gone too long." She pouted cutely.

"I won't." I chuckled, shutting the door behind me once I entered the hallway. "Down the hall to the right." I muttered to myself. I turned the handle once I approached said door and strolled in.

"Fuck Kristoff! Slap those balls against my pussy!"

My eyes widened at the scene before me. "ANNA?!"

Hello! I've decided that I actually need to break the party up into three chapters lol. Sorry I couldn't do it all in one go! You guys have awesome suggestions! Keep them coming! Predictions for the next one?


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh hey Maren!" She replies casually while she gets drilled.

"What the hell are you guys doing?!" I can't unsee this shit! Just to clarify, she looks great but I never wanted to see Kristoff like this. Ever!

"What does it look like we're doing?" He asks cockily, continuing his thrusts.

"Get off of her!"

"I'm trying to get off _on _her squirt." Gross.

"I didn't even know you two talked!" Why am I even conversing with them right now?! I need to leave.

"We don't." Anna said, rocking herself back on him. "But half the guys at this party are all talk about their equipment. I knew Kristopher had to be packing with those shoulders."

"It's Kristoff." He rolls his eyes, doing his best to be unaffected by her name slipup.

"Whatever. I want to ride you now." And that's my cue to leave. I saw a pack of unopened water bottles by the dresser and decided to grab a couple. Saves a trip for me.

"I'm taking these."

"Yeah yeah just leave." Kristoff grunts. When did he get on his back? Wow they move fast.

"Douche." I muttered, opening the door. "Don't forget protection!"

"Get out!" He yells. I scurried out before he could hurl anything at me. I quickly went to the restroom to relieve myself before making my way back to Elsa.

"That was fast." She smirked, lying down sideways with her hand holding up with head. "Miss me already?"

She loosely wrapped herself in the satin sheets, only covering up her chest and mound. I gulped at the sight. _She's so beautiful_.

She cleared her throat and I shook my head, realizing that I've narrated my thoughts out loud for the millionth time. I could've sworn I saw a blush make its way to her cheeks, but most likely it was due to the activity we engaged in prior.

"I-uh-I brought you s-some water." Nice recovery idiot. I opened the bottle and handed it to her.

"Thank you." She replies, gingerly taking it out of my grasp. What do I do? Should I leave? She probably wants some alone time to decompress right? I don't want to overstay my welcome. "Why are you standing there like that?"

Option one it is. "I'll give you some space." I replied, brisk walking to the door.

"No!" I froze in place, awaiting her next words. "Stay." She whispers. "T-There's room on the bed." She shuffles cutely, making some room for me.

I eye the empty spot and hesitantly make my way over, careful not to sit too close to her. "D-Did you want your shirt?" I ask, glancing around the carpeted floor. "You must be cold."

She places her hand on top of my fidgeting one. "I'm fine Honey." I wasn't prepared for her to wrap the hand she was holding around her body and curl into me.

I laughed when I noticed the goose bumps on her skin. "You sure? Because you seem a bit chilly." I ran my hand down her arm and back, trying to spread some warmth.

"That feels nice." She purrs, snuggling closer and tucking her head underneath my chin.

I immediately stop. "Sorry! My hands are really torn up from work- there's a lot of cuts and callous and-"

I shut my mouth when she put her index finger to my lips. "I like it." She smiles.

"O-Okay." I continued rubbing her back with my fingers tips, uncomfortable with the silence around us. This is the same thing that happened last time, before she lashed out at me.

"You're thinking." She sings. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"Do you regret this?" I blurted out.

She pulls away to look me in the eye. "Do you?"

"Of course not!" I told her honestly. "It's just…I know how devastated you were the first time this happened a-and I don't want to put you through that again."

"You didn't put me through anything." She responds. "In fact, you were nothing but sweet to me before _and_ after." She whispers. "I've never been treated like that."

My eyebrows jumped up. "Have you been intimate with someone else?"

"No that's not what I mean." She sighs. "You were so caring and attentive and gentle." I patiently waited for her to continue. "I cried myself to sleep that night." I wanted to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes but decided against it. "When we finished you had this gleam in your eye. You were so happy…content…and I crushed it…. because I was overwhelmed by my feelings and the only way for me to not guilt myself about it was to bitch at you."

"Elsa-"

"I hated myself for saying those things to you, because they were far from the truth. I was scared…you've been chasing me all this time a-and I gave you the one thing you never had from me…I thought once you got that, you'd walk away and never look back." Her voice shook. "But you didn't. Instead you held me close…and made me feel loved."

"You deserve to feel that way Elsa."

"No I don't. I've been such a bitch to you. And what makes it even worse is seeing all these girls come on to you now!" She bites. "I have no right to be angry about it but every time a slut circle around you it boils my blood. You know I'm not a fighter, but the next whore I see making eyes at you is getting a beat down!"

_Possessive Elsa. _Remind me not to get on her bad side.

"Do you feel something for me?"

Her shoulders deflate. "I can't. I-"

"I understand." I finish for her.

"Honeymaren wait-"

"It's okay Elsa." I reply calmly after noticing her sudden frantic state. "Let's be realistic here. You've got a boyfriend who's probably downstairs shot gunning a beer as we speak! Maybe it's good if we realize this now."

"Stop."

"You've known long before me. I think-"

"COPS!" Some random teen yelled, followed by a stampede of footsteps.

"Shit shit shit." Elsa mumbles, shooting out of bed and throwing on her missing clothes. "We have to go." She takes my hand and goes to open the door but someone else does instead.

"What the fuck?!" Belle rages, eyes flipping back and forth between the blonde and I.

"Move bitch!" Elsa angrily shoulders her, pulling me along. "Thanks for the bed. It was perfect for all the hard fucking we were doing." Uh oh. "I would change the sheets if I were you. I came all over them. But Honey didn't, she came inside of me instead."

"You fucking cunt!" I caught the brunette mid lunge. They're seriously not thinking of fighting right now are they?

"Let her go." Elsa tells me lowly. "I'll fuck her up!"

"HA! You wish!" Belle spat, struggling in my hold. "You're a pathetic lay Arendelle! I already know I'm gonna be on my knees for this hottie next week! She's never had a mouth like mine before!"

"You're mouth has gonorrhea! Nobody wants that!"

"I got it from your boyfriend!"

"Congrats! What else do you want to brag about?"

"Elsa we need to leave!" I tell her.

"Why are you holding them back?" Some brown haired guys slurs. "I wanna see a catfight." He burps.

"Fuck off Adam!" Elsa says.

"Belle calm down!" I tell the heated girl who's still stuck in my hold. "It's not the time for this."

"You know what!" She says, pushing me off, glaring at the girl behind me. "You're lucky the cops are here bitch. Just wait until Monday!" Wow she is seething. If she looks like this I'm scared to turn around and see Elsa.

"Let's go!" I grab the blonde and book it down the stairs. Thankfully there was a kid throwing up on an officer's shoes and another one trying to fight the second cop. Some people decided to stay and record the fiasco that was happening in the front lawn but I didn't want to take my chances.

I saw the jeep parked at the end of the neighborhood, near the stop sign intersection. "Holy shit he parked far!" We didn't want to look suspicious so Elsa squeezed my hand, warning me to walk casually. She held my arm tightly. It made my heart flutter for a moment until I realized that she was shivering. "Here, take this." I shrug off my cashmere sweater and put it on her, admiring how it went all the way down to her mid thigh. _Adorable._

"Seems like I've got another one to add to my collection huh?" She smirks, interlacing our fingers.

"It looks better on you anyways." I smile, enjoying the way she bit her lip. "I saw something disturbing today."

"More disturbing than Anastasia doing a body roll?"

I chuckle. "Not quite." Nothing can top that. "I saw Kristoff having sex in the other room."

"Gross." She shutters. "It's always weird when you catch your friends getting it on."

_He totally ruined the image._

"What are you talking about?" She arches her brow at me. "Who was he sleeping with?" Shit.

"I-I don't know. I couldn't see her face." She gives me a blank stare, reading right through my BS. "Anna…."

"Anna?" She asks slowly.

"You ladies have great genes." I should've expected the smack to my chest. "I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

"Whatever image you have of her in your head erase it right now." Well that's impossible. "You don't need to think about any other girls when I'm here." This is going to sound messed up but jealous Elsa is so fucking hot. "Clear?"

"Uh huh." We made it to Kristoff's car and I rolled my eyes when I saw the keys on the dashboard. "I've been telling him to stop doing that."

"He's going to get robbed one of these days. The doors are unlocked." I opened the passenger side for her before situating myself in the drivers seat.

"Yeah he's an idiot."

LINE BREAK

I pulled into the curb of Arendelle manor. "We have arrived at your destination milady." Wow I sound like a dork.

"Are you not going to park?"

"You didn't want me to drop you off?"

"I want you to come inside." Get your head out of the gutter Maren! "Just stay the night."

"Okay." I tell her, shutting off the ignition. "Are you parents home?"

"Yes." I gulped. "Are you nervous?" She laughs.

"N-No!"

"You know they love you. It's no big deal." She quietly opens the front door and closes it softly behind us when we enter. "My room." She whispers.

I follow her up the stairs, staying back a little. She's got such a nice ass…

"Eyes up Honey." She giggles, not bothering to turn around.

"They are."

"No they weren't." She sings, pulling me into her sky blue room.

"You can't blame me for you being hot."

"Make yourself comfortable. I'm just going to get cleaned up."

"Can I-"

"No you may not." Darn. "I have a hard time keeping quiet around you." She teases, swaying her hips before shutting her bathroom door. I fall back on her bed with the biggest smile on my face. I can't believe what happened tonight. I barely even got to party since I was either holed up in a room with Ariel and Rapunzel or Elsa. But I'm not mad about it. In fact, I'm glad it went that way instead.

I do feel a twinge of guilt because of Aurora, but on the other hand we've only gone out once. Elsa's been my dream girl for years! Does that validate my actions though? It sounds logical but- _no you're being a dick_. _You shouldn't have gone. She was probably reading a book all night waiting for you to text her. _Did I say I was going to text her? _Did you?_ Shut up! I'm getting too in my head about this. Tonight's about Elsa. There are definitely some things that we need to iron out but I just want to go to bed happy. _Okay asshole._

"Honey?" She calls, finally opening the door. My breath got caught in my throat when I saw her wearing my favorite star wars hoodie from freshman year.

"I've been looking for that you know."

"It's mine now." She smiles, taking a seat on my lap. "Did you want to change out of your clothes?"

"No it's fine." To be honest, I was more worried about Olaf barging in early in the morning. No way I'm letting that kid see me naked.

"Let's go to bed then." Read my mind. She cut the lights and made her way back to the bed. "Spoon me." You don't have to tell me twice.

My goal for the next eight hours? Keep my raging wood to a minimum. "Good night Elsa."

"Good night Honey."

LINE BREAK

You know that feeling you get when you sense somebody staring at you when you're asleep? Definitely getting those vibes right about now. I slowly go to open my eyes, noticing a blurry figure standing at the foot of the bed. Who the fu-MR. ARENDELLE!

I immediately unwrap my arms from Elsa's body but he motions for me to be quiet. Thankfully she's still knocked out. He nods at the door and mouths 'garage'. I wait for him to leave before untangling myself from the sleeping beauty. Shit it's six in the morning! He couldn't have waited a couple hours? I shuffle out of bed as non-disturbingly as possible and stroll myself into the four car garage.

"Morning Mr. Arendelle." I greet.

"Take a seat Maren." He points to a cushion near his tools. He doesn't seem too happy.

"Want to tell me what you were doing in my daughter's room?"

"We came from a party. She said I could stay over since it was already late."

"And Hans?"

"He was there but I didn't see him."

"So she went with her boyfriend and left with you…something's not adding up." Here come the sweaty palms.

"I believe he was hanging out with this friends sir. The party got cut quick so everyone went their own way."

"But why was Elsa with you and not him?"

"I-We ran into each other and just hung out." All this probing is making me nervous.

"Did anybody see you together?"

"Yes…but I'm sure they're too drunk too even remember." He runs his hands over his face defeated. "Did I do something wrong Mr. Arendelle?"

He takes a deep breath and crosses his arms. "I'm not going to beat around the bush. You need to stay away from my daughter."

"W-What?" Is he being serious or am I just sleep deprived?

"I know you've had a liking for her for a number of years but it needs to stop." I bit the inside of my cheek. "Don't get me wrong, you're a great kid Maren, but" there's always a 'but'. "people talk, especially in a small town like this. As you know I'm running to get re-elected for mayor and there's a certain standard that comes along with that. One that not only I must be groomed for, but my family as well. Plenty of my colleagues have children that go to school with Elsa and Anna. And you have a bit of a reputation…if I may say." The town freak. I know. "A reputation that can tarnish the way people look at Elsa, if you continue to stick to her like the gum on the bottom of her shoe."

"What are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying. I won't let me family be looked at in a negative light. If you care for us, for her, you'd keep your distance."

Hi Everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing, y'all are the best! Any thoughts? Fire away!


End file.
